TheCherryOnTop
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Ela passou a vida toda despercebida e quando de repente as pessoas começam a reparar nela, só há uma coisa a se fazer; postar sobre, é claro! [SasuSaku] [Tradução] [Original: ohwhatsherface]
1. Aquela Que Ninguém Suporta

**TheCherryOnTop**

A seguinte fanfic (id: 3702072) é de autoria da ohwhatsherface (id: 1126218). O que me pertence é a tradução.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Uma pequena homenagem ao _possível _retorno de Gossip Girl no ano que vem.

Eis uma das minhas SasuSaku preferidas! O estilo é _peculiar _e trabalhoso de traduzir e formatar mas oh well, vale a pena.

Por que não traduzir os usernames e o nome do blog?

Porque usernames traduzidos ficam muito estranhos, haha. E o nome do blog é próprio, então resolvi não mudar. Mas significa _A Cereja Do Topo_, uma expressão para identificar a melhor parte de alguma coisa.

* * *

**PERFIL**

**TheCherryOnTop**

_\- a arte de fofocar_

**Nome: **Cereja… que nem a Cherry _Darling _(DEUS, EU AMEI O FILME GRINDHOUSE!)

**Data de Nascimento: **00/00/0000

**Localização: **Academia da Folha, Inferno, Terra

**Escola: **… Academia da Folha, _óbvio_!

**Amigos: **10.10, BBQ, Bookworm5432, Cutie-Karin, kINKy, KingOfRamen007, .Lavender143, Lazy1, Princess23, Sexy-In0, Splash, Uchiha2, WhiteEyes56…

**Grupos: **BatePapoAcademiaDaFolha0, PRECISOsaberoquetemdebaixodamáscaradoKakashi, jovens escritores, rosa é uma cor incrível, O Folheto: Jornal da Academia da Folha…

**Gostos: **café, computadores, chocolate, livros, livros em primeira pessoa, totalmente (a palavra), rosa, garotos de banda, cordões, privacidade, musicais, sanduíches

**Desgostos:** chorões, pessoas que não usam corretor ortográfico, clones da Barbie, álgebra, livros de capa dura (muito caros!), salto alto, gatos, despertadores, mordidas

**Passatempos: **postar (MAS É CLARO!), ler, aprender, caminhar

**Filme Favorito: **(atualmente e para todo o sempre) Kill Bill - Volume 1

**Livro Favorito: **HM… Não sei. Tenho muitos!

**Herói: **SUA MÃE!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop: Perguntas Frequentes**

**Por que você é uma baita de uma vadia linguaruda?**

Vocês facilitam minha vida.

**Você está solteira?**

Sim. Não tenho interesse em não estar.

**Como você sabe de tudo?**

Eu sou invisível. Sério.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 20:08**

**Estado de Espírito: **Ansiosa pra voltar pra escola porque eu sou do clube dos descolados.

**Ouvindo: **Lying Through Your Teeth. (Mas eu não minto. Eu falo a verdade e somente a verdade. E se eu mentir - o que eu não faço - vai ser pelos dedos, já que eles que digitam. Certo).

**Localização: **Dormitório.

_**Assunto**_**: **E AS SEMENTES SÃO PLANTADAS

.

Bem-vindos, estudantes da Academia da Folha, a mais um ano em que eu forneço conhecimento e informação para esses seus cérebros em formação. A mais nova adição do corpo docente esse ano é a Diretora Tsunade, uma ex viciada em apostas (cuja carreira nessa profissão _definitivamente _fora por água abaixo) e ex aluna deste humilde colégio.

A festa de aposentadoria do Diretor Sarutobi no festival de Julho fora até divertida, sendo um dia agradável mas bem triste, considerando que tivemos de ver nosso diretor preferido partir.

Mas chega de baboseiras sobre escola e estudo - eu tenho certeza que vocês estão _morrendo _de vontade de ouvir as novidades que eu já esbarrei nesse primeiro dia de volta aos dormitórios. Infelizmente, no entanto, com a reunião marcada pela Diretora Tsunade para amanhã de manhã (o primeiro dia oficial de volta às aulas, considerando que hoje é só para desfazermos as malas e nos prepararmos pro ano letivo) e que vai levar uma ETERNIDADE, eu já sei que esse ano vai ser horrível.

(Eu já estou assumindo que ela é uma sádica, uma vez que marcou a reunião para sete e meia DA MANHÃ. Tipo, as aulas começam às 8h40, então por quê nós temos de acordar _ainda _mais cedo?!)

Primeiramente, vamos recapitular algumas histórias do ano passado:

\- Problemático se meteu em encrenca, sendo a razão de uma briga entre Harpia e Meia Arrastão. A dúvida segue, no entanto: qual garota ele escolheu? E _será _que Harpia e Meia Arrastão vão se estranhar no refeitório? E _será _que o amigo de todos, Raposa, vai jogar um balde de água nas duas de novo?

\- Tímida, que está caidinha pelo Raposa desde sempre colocou uma _carta_ em sua mochila no último dia de aula sem que ele soubesse. O que estava escrito eu ainda preciso descobrir.

\- Tarzan ainda está perseguindo descaradamente a Cereja (eu). Cereja ainda está tentando ser educada mas _pelo amor de deus_.

\- Raposa e Bonitão mexeram _numa sala bem especial_, então é só questão de tempo até que certas coisas explodam e Bingo (uma nova personagem) perca a paciência.

\- Passarinho e Coque foram vistos aos beijos no meio da pista de dança durante o Baile de Fim de Ano. A menina que dividia o quarto com a Coque afirma ter dormido em outro lugar aquela noite por razões desconhecidas. Insira uma piscadela aqui.

Agora que passamos da recapitulação, vou contar o que eu ouvi no dia de hoje:

\- Harpia está de nariz novo.

\- Quando Passarinho e Tímida estavam com a família nas férias de verão, Coque foi visitá-los por uma semana ou duas.

\- Um _conhecido _do Bonitão, chamado aqui de Gostosão, se juntou ao corpo docente da Academia da Folha. Ótimo! Nada como um inimigo totalmente sexy.

\- Um amigo mais novo da Meia Arrastão se transferiu para cá e será chamado de Amorzinho.

\- Amorzinho é bem bonito, mas o nome Bonitão já está em uso.

\- Possível problema no paraíso entre Aquaman e Quatro Olhos já que Cherry totalmente a viu dar em cima do Bonitão.

\- Harpia foi vista saindo do almoxarifado com o Picasso durante a hora de almoço. Alguém superou rápido…

\- Raposa e Bonitão estão bolando um plano para roubar a coleção de pornôs do Fantasma ainda essa semana.

E com isso eu encerro a postagem de hoje. Garanto que até o final da semana eu vou ouvir mais novidades.

Durmam bem, crianças.

.

.

.

**Comentários:**

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "E as sementes são plantadas"**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 20:43**

_**Assunto: TÔ DE OLHO EM VOCÊ!**_

**KingOfRamen007: **Ei! Eu e o idiota q tamo planejando roubar a coleção de pornôs do Kakashi-sensei então… quer dizer q vc faz literatura junto comigo! E q eu sou o Raposa… Eu _gosto _do nome até. Tiro de onde? E a pessoa q me deu o bilhete foi a Hinata então quer dizer q _ela _é a Tímida. Tô de olho em você Cherry!

.

_**Reposta a **_**KingOfRamen007**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 20:56**

_**Assunto: Assim como muita gente.**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Naruto Uzumaki, você sabe o que significa anonimato? Considerando que estamos na mesma turma de Literatura, por que amanhã não tira uma folga de tentar descobrir quem eu sou e procura a palavra num dicionário? Eu vou deletar seu comentário em prol do _anonimato_ da _Tímida_, _Bonitão_ e até você, _Raposa_.

.

.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "E as sementes são plantadas"**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 20:47**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Princess23:** AI MEU DEUS! Eu _totalmente _senti falta de ler seu blog Cherry! Mas eu sempre me perguntei, essas histórias que você escreve são _reais_?

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Princess23**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 20:58**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Bem reais.

.

.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "E as sementes são plantadas"**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 23:42**

_**Assunto: Você é uma vadia.**_

**Bookworm5432: **Eu te acho bastante rude pelo modo como você despreocupadamente expõe os segredos das pessoas na internet. Você não sente vergonha não?

.

_**Resposta a **_**Bookworm5432**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro às 23:54**

_**Assunto: Ah, ficou ofendidinho?**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Tecnicamente, não são segredos. As pessoas não me dizem as coisas que eu posto. A fofoca que eu repasso é meramente o que eu ouço enquanto ando por aí, cuidando da minha vida. Não é minha culpa que as pessoas não saibam manter segredos. E não, eu não sinto vergonha.

.

.

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "E as sementes são plantadas"**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:34**

_**Assunto: Que problemático…**_

**Lazy1:** Sakura Haruno, você não está cansada de fofocar não?

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:38**

_**Assunto: Você deveria ser grato por seu nome ser Problemático, idiota.**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Me desculpe mas eu não conheço essa "Sakura Haruno" de que está falando.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:45**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Lazy1:** Que seja Sakura, qual foi sua resposta no exercício cinquenta e sete do Livro-De-Volta-Às-Aulas que ganhamos em matemática?

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:49**

_**Assunto: Não me venha com essa de "sem assunto"!**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Já que eu também ganhei esse livro que você está falando, e não porque eu sou essa tal de Sakura, vou te ajudar. Minha resposta foi 5400.

.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:52**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto) de novo. (Engole essa).**_

**Lazy1:** Obrigado, Sakura.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 1:45**

_**Assunto: AH MAS VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO!**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Capítulo Um**

**Aquela Que Ninguém Suporta**

* * *

Segunda, 3 de Setembro

13:36:14

.

.

.

**GRADE DE HORÁRIOS**

_**Academia da Folha para Jovens Dotados**_

.

.

.

Estudante: Haruno, Sakura

ID de Estudante: 300114

Série: 2º ano do EM

Gênero: Feminino _mas é claro!_

Professor: Hatake, Kakashi _QUE BOSTA!_

Conselheira: Shiranui, Shizune.

.

.

.

**De 8:40 às 9:20** \- LITERATURA - LIT 201 - Kakashi-sensei - Sala 1105

**De 9:25 às 10:05** \- MATEMÁTICA AVANÇADA - MAV 301 - Gai-sensei - Sala 2212

**De 10:10 às 10:50** \- ARTES CÊNICAS - ACE 201 - Sasori-sensei - Sala 1121… mesmo que Shika e Hina!

**De 10:55 às 11:35** \- BIOLOGIA - BIO 201 - Kabuto-sensei - Sala 1110… mesmo que Shika!

**De 11:40 às 12:20** \- ARTES VISUAIS - AVI 201 - Deidara-sensei - Sala 3320… mesmo que Hina!

_**De 12:25 às 13:05 - ALMOÇO**_

**De 13:10 às 13:50** \- EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA - EFI 201 - Asuma-sensei - Sala 1100

**De 13:55 às 14:35** \- OFICINA DE ESCRITA - OES 301 - Kisame-sensei - Sala 3302

**De 14:40 às 15:20** \- QUÍMICA - QMC 301 - Kurenai-sensei - Sala 1113… mesmo que o Shika DE NOVO!

.

.

.

**BOA SORTE **_**SAKURA HARUNO**_ **EM SEU NOVO ANO LETIVO!**

_MENTIRAS!_

* * *

De acordo com o cronograma que eu peguei na secretaria ontem (embora, tecnicamente, Hinata-chan que tenha pegado o meu quando foi na sala pegar o dela) é assim que meus dias vão ser, começando em…

Olho para o meu relógio. São 8:21.

… dezenove minutos.

EBA!

— Sejam bem-vindos, estudantes da Academia da Folha, a mais um ano…

Em que vocês vão ampliar os horizontes, alcançar seu verdadeiro potencial e encher seus cérebros de porcaria. Eu desvio o olhar dos restos de esmalte "Orquídea Roxa" em minhas unhas para Senhora Tsunade, a nova Diretora. Ela aparenta ser jovem até, com peitos bem avantajados. Ela tem cabelo loiro e olhos cor de mel (bem incríveis, aliás). Ela vestia um blazer verde e calça de alfaiataria, discursando a mesma coisa que ouvíamos todo ano.

— Os novos docentes desse ano são Sasori Kairai, o novo professor de teatro, e Itachi Uchiha, novo T.A. das aulas de química da Yuuhi-sensei.

Meu senso de fofoca está apitando e eu não consigo evitar sorrir.

(Diretora Tsunade-sama continua falando mas as palavras não chegam ao meu cérebro).

Eu consigo ver o próximo babado: Uma certa _química _entre Uchiha e Yuuhi? Sim, eu sei, isso soa terrivelmente clichê mas acredite, funciona.

— E por último, eu gostaria de falar sobre algo que corre pela Academia da Folha, e que eu prontamente verifiquei. — ela diz.

Ah. Bem, lá vamos nós…

— O popular blog, TheCherryOnTop, chamou a minha atenção por ser de baixo calibre e passível de punição…

— Mas é anônimo! — alguém grita.

(Eu te amo).

Tsunade-sama cerra os olhos. — Estou ciente de que a Senhorita Cereja é uma de vocês, sentada hoje neste auditório. — ela diz. — E eu estou avisando. Assim que eu te encontrar. e eu vou, você não só será exposta como também enfrentará um castigo adequado por difamar colegas e membros do corpo docente. — seus lábios se firmam numa linha descontente. — Eu aconselharia, Senhorita Cereja, parar de fofocar desde já. Talvez isso alivie seu castigo…

— Sem essa!

Passo os olhos pelo auditório do colégio e vejo vários rostos preocupados.

(Ch, idiotas viciados).

— A Cereja _não pode _tirar o blog do ar!

As duas novatas (do sexto ano, uma vez que era a série onde a Folha começava) na minha frente sussurram entre elas.

— Eu me pergunto que blog é esse…

— Cara, eu li _tudo _ontem a noite…

Meu deus, essa garota é louca. Tem o equivalente de _cinco _anos de fofoca no blog!

— … e, tipo, a Cereja é _tão_ legal! Nós _totalmente _precisamos continuar lendo. _Todo mundo_ precisa!

Mas é _claro _que todo mundo acessa o blog - _meu _blog.

Tem propaganda dele nos corredores, nos quadros de aviso dos dormitórios e no jornal da escola. Embora eu receba alguns comentários do tipo - ah, você sabe, me chamando de "odiosa, uma otária sem vida que não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que fofocar, fofocar, beber café, fofocar" - as pessoas _precisam_ admitir que _amam_ completamente o meu blog.

TheCherryOnTop não é só lido por estudantes da Academia da Folha, mas também por _professores_. Eu sei disso porque às vezes recebo comentários como "Escute, Senhorita Cereja, quando eu descobrir exatamente quem você é, vou te dar a suspensão que você merece".

Os comentários que eu recebo no TheCherryOnTop variam, mas eles _sempre _são agradáveis de ler. Eu recebo os de ódio, de admiração, ameaças e os de súplica - que consiste em pessoas me pedindo para descobrir as coisas por elas. (Ch, eu descubro só o que _eu _quero).

Só algumas pessoas conhecem a verdadeira identidade da Cereja, você sabe, _eu_.

Kakashi-sensei. Tinha sido bem constrangedor ser colocada na detenção do nada, e durante meu encarceramento ele dissera não apreciar ser chamado de pervertido por estar tendo um caso com a professora de ginástica, Mitarashi-sensei - o que ele alegou ser mentira (mas ahá, eu sou mais esperta!).

Além dele, só o Shikamaru Nara, o que me perguntou mais cedo pelas minhas respostas de matemática, porque ele é tão preguiçoso que nunca faz o dever de casa (embora, sério, que diacho de professor maluco passa trabalho no primeiro dia de volta ao colégio, considerando que não era nem um dia oficial de aulas?! Caramba, era dia de _desfazer as malas_, mas _não_, Gai-sensei tinha de caçar todos os estudantes que estavam em sua turma de matemática e os entregar estúpidos livros de exercícios). Shikamaru é meu parceiro de laboratório desde sempre. Por quê? Porque ele é um gênio e eu sou uma gênia, e bem, ele ser um gênio não só o faz ser meu parceiro de laboratório como também alguém que no processo de misturar suco de laranja com papel tornassol diz "Eu só queria que você soubesse que Harpia e Meia Arrastão são nomes hilários, mas por que eu sou _Problemático_?".

E acredito que só eles saibam mesmo.

É, eu sei, dois não são bem "alguns" mas que seja…

— SILÊNCIO! — Tsunade-sama grita.

A sala fica em silêncio, como ordenado.

Tsunade-sama limpa a garganta. — Como eu estava dizendo, Senhorita Cereja, eu sei que você está ouvindo agora mesmo. É por isso que eu repito, eu vou te encontrar.

Ah, e caso você não tenha adivinhado ainda, eu sou a Sakura Haruno, como o idiota do Shikamaru disse no comentário.

Não são muitos os que reparam em mim. Eu sou só a Sakura Haruno, a garota que é muito inteligente, tem um estranho cabelo rosa e compra café umas quatro vezes por dia. Apesar da minha aparência peculiar, eu sou bem invisível, o que eu realmente não posso reclamar; ser invisível não é tão ruim.

Eu escuto de tudo.

Eu vejo de tudo.

Eu _sei _de tudo.

Por isso, o blog TheCherryOnTop é a maior fonte de podres da Academia da Folha.

Eu não tenho lá muitos amigos, sendo sincera. Minha colega de quarto, Hinata Hyuuga, é realmente legal e eu gosto dela e tudo mais, mas como o nome que eu dei para ela revela, ela é realmente tímida e não compartilha do meu amor por falar sem parar. A única pessoa com quem eu _realmente _posso falar é o Shikamaru. Provavelmente o Shikamaru é meu amigo mais próximo (melhor amigo, eu acho) porque temos o mesmo grau de inteligência, e porque ele nunca reclama de nada do que eu digo, uma vez que seria muito problemático e trabalhoso.

TheCherryOnTop é provavelmente a minha vida.

Mais ou menos.

(Sério, eu sou patética nesse nível).

Eu realmente não tenho nada melhor para fazer já que termino todos os meus trabalhos da escola com antecedência e não preciso trabalhar, uma vez que eu ganho dinheiro como explicadora, dez dólares por hora para ajudar Kiba Inuzuka (seu codinome é Cão) com Álgebra às Segundas, Quartas e Quintas, das três às cinco, assim como ajudar Suigetsu Momochi (seu codinome é Aquaman) nas tardes de Terça, mesmo horário, e nas manhãs de Domingo. Assim, toda semana, eu faço duzentos dólares. Bem, eu não comecei as aulas _ainda_, considerando que é apenas a primeira noite de volta à Academia, mas eu o faço todo ano então não espero que as coisas mudem.

Sério, eu amo pessoas burras…

Quase tanto quanto eu amo minhas fofocas.

Meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso enquanto eu olho a Diretora Tsunade, que está encarando os estudantes acusadoramente, tentando intimidar alguém a abrir o bico.

— OK, Diretora, que comece o jogo.

* * *

A reunião - graças a deus - terminou logo após Tsunade-sama anunciar que iria me caçar, me achar e fazer churrasquinho de mim. OK, talvez eu tenha exagerado. O ponto é que após ter terminado, ela nos liberou para as aulas, o que nos leva ao seguinte:

Kakashi-sensei está atrasado.

Eu suspiro, lembrando que mesmo após tantos anos ele não tinha mudado _nada_.

Ele está _sempre _atrasado.

O que, infelizmente, sempre faz meu sensor de fofoca apitar (ou pode ser apenas o efeito colateral de tanta cafeína no sangue, não sei).

— Então, eu descobri Junho passado, mas eu não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Kakashi-sensei guarda a coleção de pornôs na última gaveta da esquerda da sua mesa. A bosta é que ela só abre com uma chave.

Eu levanto o olhar do livro que estava lendo e procuro no bolso por meu MP3. Era sempre um ótimo disfarce já que ninguém reparava em mim. Com um livro aberto a minha frente, fones nos ouvidos e uma capa da invisibilidade imaginária, é bem fácil ficar sabendo das coisas.

Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki estão sentados à minha frente, o último balbuciando sobre como vai ser incrível pôr as mãos em todo aquele pornô para poder vendê-lo (pervertido!), enquanto o primeiro ficava olhando para mim desconfiadamente.

Ah.

Sim.

Certo…

Por causa da minha identidade secreta, ele se recusa a falar para não parar no meu blog.

Bem, ele não _sabe _sobre a minha identidade secreta mas diferente de Naruto, ele não fala tão abertamente na sala de aula sobre coisas que podem levar a sua suspensão.

Sasuke Uchiha é _tão_ inteligente…

(Porque, sério, apesar de ser amigo de um idiota que nem Naruto, ele não é estúpido - Sasuke-kun não é nem um pouco estúpido. Ele é inclusive bem inteligente, na verdade. Tá, não estupidamente inteligente que nem Shikamaru e eu, mas um estudante de honra ainda assim. Sasuke-kun é também muito bonito, que nem o seu nome no blog, Bonitão, sugere. Na real, ele é _lindo_. Shikamaru me disse dois anos atrás, quando eu comecei o TheCherryOnTop, que ele sabia que o Sasuke-kun era o Bonitão, e que ele não imaginava o _Bonitão_ contente com esse nome. E também que garotos não eram _bonitos_. Então, é, ele é lindo. Totalmente lindão. Ele é um lindo garoto bonito.

Arg.

Bem, como você pode ver, eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Sasuke Uchiha desde que eu conheci. Foi na sexta série, nosso primeiro na Academia da Folha. Eu estava arrastando minha mala, procurando pelo meu quarto, quando ele disse "licença, será que você poderia sair do meu caminho". Sério, é bem patético. Eu lembro de escrever "Sakura Uchiha" no meu caderno de Literatura quando éramos mais novos. Kakashi-sensei totalmente pegou o caderno das minhas mãos, o que fora _muito _constrangedor. Sorte que por eu ser uma gênia, ele foi legal e só me disse para deixar os corações e firulas para depois.

Mas sério…

_Eu _acho que é _amor_.

_Ele _acha que _eu _sou _irritante_.

Independente disso, eu ainda gosto dele.

Bastante.)

— Eu pensei da gente vir hoje à noite depois que as luzes estiverem apagadas e então pegar a chave e tudo mais. — Naruto sugere.

Bem, Naruto não é a pessoa mais criativa que você já conheceu na vida? Naruto Uzumaki é o garoto que todo mundo adora. Pessoalmente, eu acho que ele tem algum complexo esquisito de Jesus ou algo do gênero. O garoto faz com que _todos _o amem, e sempre parece dar um jeito em todos os problemas, até mesmo os que não tem nada haver com ele. Sério! _Todo mundo _gosta dele. Ele é legal com todo mundo que conhece, dos novatos do sexto ano aos idiotas que se acham demais por estar no sétimo e oitavo ano. Ele tem cabelos loiros e olhinhos azuis incrivelmente bonitos. Eu não falo de uma maneira romântica e, sério, eles são muito lindos.

— Mais tarde a gente fala sobre isso.

Assim como Sasuke-kun, Naruto mora bem na minha frente; os dois são colegas de quarto. Suspirando pela falta de fofoca fresquinha sobre o episódio do pornô, eu coloco meu livro de volta na mesa, o que causa uma reação em cadeia que faz minha caneta cair no chão, o que por sua vez chama a atenção (infortuna) dos meus dois travessos preferidos da Academia da Folha (porque ninguém os havia descoberto ainda).

Naruto sorri para mim e acena após pegar minha caneta do chão. Eu tiro meu headfone e o deixo no pescoço como forma de educação. — Oi! Eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. — antes que eu possa dizer "eu sei", porque eu sabia, ele aponta para o Sasuke-kun. — E esse é o Sasuke Uchiha. Você deve ser nova aqui. Qual é o seu nome?

Ai.

Meu.

Deus.

O sorriso no rosto de Sasuke-kun realmente me faz querer tirá-lo a força (mas eu não quero arruinar seu rosto bonito, fora que eu preferiria arrancar com um beijo…).

— …

Eu realmente não consigo encontrar as palavras.

— Essa é a Sakura Haruno. — Sasuke-kun diz a Naruto em sua voz tão suave. Ele revira os (sexy, intensos, bonitos) olhos e dá um tapa na nuca de Naruto. — Ela mora na nossa frente há quatro anos, seu idiota. E ela foi sua explicadora de ciências no sétimo ano.

É por _isso _que eu digo que sou invisível. Ninguém, nem menos o mais amigável da Academia da Folha repara em mim. Eu moro na frente desse cara. _Ainda por cima _eu fui sua explicadora, e _ainda assim _ele não me conhece.

Ah, pronto.

Pelo menos o Sasuke-kun conhece!

Bem, não é pra tanto. Ele sabem quem eu _sou _mas não somos amigos nem nada. Apenas conhecidos (que então vão começar a namorar… E depois vão se casar). Ainda, Sasuke Uchiha sabe quem todo mundo é, seus nomes e série. Acho que ele sabe que eu moro na frente deles porque em alguma ocasião nós saímos do quarto ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto inclina a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e olha para mim, examinando meu rosto.

— … Sério?

Sem responder, eu pego minha caneta e ponho o fone de ouvido de volta.

Idiota.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 9:31**

**Estado de Espírito:** Invisível. Isso é ao menos um estado de espírito? Acho que sim.

**Ouvindo:** I Can Hear The Bells. (Da _música_, não os da escola). HAIRSPRAY - EM BUSCA DA FAMA. ÓBVIO.

**Localização:** Minha aula do segundo período, usando meu Blackberry, porque eu ralei o verão inteiro para comprar um. Talvez. Você acredita em mim, Diretora? Eu posso muito bem estar no Laboratório de Informática agora, então nunca saberemos. Agora eu tô falando demais.

_**Assunto:**_ Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso.

.

Vou ser breve porque eu estou na aula e não deveria estar postando. Sério, eu acho que o Fantasma, meu professor desse ano, precisa procurar o significado da palavra PONTUALIDADE no dicionário, considerando que estamos na aula de Literatura. Sério. Por que ele não pode ser mais ativo, que nem meu professor do segundo período?

SÉRIO.

De qualquer forma, eu só queria te dizer, Diretora Tsunade, já que eu tenho certeza de que você está lendo isso, que eu topo esse seu joguinho de pega-pega e te garanto que não vou ser abatida tão facilmente.

Apesar que um dos seus confiáveis docentes _sabe _minha identidade, então talvez eu esteja um tanto ferrada.

Bem, eu acho que só nos resta confiar, não é mesmo?

Falando em confiança, estou certa de que vocês sabem que essa é a chave para qualquer relacionamento. E falando em relacionamentos, vamos dar uma salva de aplausos para os que chegaram na reunião desta manhã de mãos dadas. Bem, há somente um casal:

COQUE E PASSARINHO!

Eles estão _totalmente _juntos! Agora que eles parecem até - ouso dizer - _apaixonados_, eu acho que não vou ter mais nada interessante sobre os dois. Bem, a menos que a Harpia de repente vire a página (ha, é um trocadilho porque aqui na Academia da Folha somos chamados de _folhas_… Ok, vou calar a boca) e decida que o Passarinho é sua nova presa. Quem sabe? Afinal, ano passado ela lutou pelo Problemático, mas ontem estava totalmente aos amassos com o Picasso, mas ei, nunca se sabe, né?

Ou melhor, _você _nunca sabe.

Eu sei.

.

.

.

**Comentários:**

.

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso."**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 9:42**

_**Assunto:**_ _**Então ela fala**_

**AceOfSpades5:** Bom dia, Senhorita Cereja, fico feliz de podermos conversar.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **AceOfSpades5**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 12:31**

_**Assunto: Ela anda, também**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Boa tarde, Diretora! Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto para responder. Entenda, eu tive de assistir minhas aulas mas agora estamos no horário de almoço então que seja. Enfim, eu gostei do seu discurso de hoje. Eu sempre estou pronta para um desafio. Tenho certeza que meu _segundo_ ano do ensino médio vai ser bem agradável já que agora tenho você na minha vida! Mas suas palavras essa manhã meio que me magoaram. Na minha opinião, eu _não _estou "difamando" estudantes ou docentes. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é contar a verdade. Não é calúnia se não é mentira.

.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 12:35**

_**Assunto: Talvez seja bom correr também.**_

**AceOfSpades5:** Senhorita Cereja, eu duvido muito que "O Fantasma estava fazendo exercícios extra no armário de artigos esportivos com a Encantadora de Cobras", ou que "Jovem estava jovialmente cheirando antes do início das aulas" não sejam mentiras.

.

_**Resposta a **_**AceOfSpades5**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 12:41**

_**Assunto: Aposto que vai sugerir que eu me esconda, não?**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** O lance entre o Fantasma e a Encantadora de Cobras é _totalmente _verdade! ELES FIZERAM ISSO. Eu vi e depois saí correndo, pensando em arrancar meus olhos fora. E o segundo, do Jovem, você quotou errado! Eu escrevi isso na aba de "Especulações", então eu nunca disse que era _verdade_.

.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 12:49**

_**Assunto: Se esconder seria inteligente**_

**AceOfSpades5:** Calúnia.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **AceOfSpades5**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 12:54**

_**Assunto: Eu não corro. E eu também não me escondo. Posso aguentar qualquer coisa**_ **que você mandar. Ponto final.**

**TheCherryOnTop:** Você não deveria estar trabalhando? Eu tenho certeza que a Diretora da Academia da Folha tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar discutindo num blog escrito por uma garota bobinha que não tem nada pra fazer nas aulas.

.

.

.

_**Resposta a Publicação:**_ "**Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso."**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 17:43**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Sexy-In0:** ISSO AÍ, CEREJA, MOSTRA PRA ELA! _NUNCA _DESISTA DESSE BLOG!

.

_**Resposta a **_**Sexy-In0**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 17:51**

_**Assunto: Obrigada pelo apoio**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Como você sabe que não é uma das pessoas que está sempre nas minhas fofocas? Tenho certeza que se você descobrir um dia que é Bonitão ou Meia Arrastão ou qualquer outro, você vai se revoltar e reclamar eternamente da minha suposta calúnia.

.

.

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso."**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 18:21**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Lazy1: **Quer uma dica? Eu estou com a "Meia Arrastão" agora, Sakura.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 18:32**

_**Assunto: Sem Assunto DE NOVO.**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Você faz parecer tão sem graça. E que droga, pela _milionésima _vez, PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

.

.

.

_**Resposta a Publicação:**_ "**Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso."**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 18:23**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**KingOfRamen007:** VAI CEREJA! mostra pra diretora q vc vai ganhar esse jogo!

.

_**Resposta a **_**KingOfRamen007**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro às 18:35**

_**Assunto: Seu apoio significa o mundo para mim**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Ah, se não é _você _de novo. Você pesquisou a palavra "anonimato" como eu pedi ou esqueceu?

.

.

.

**Resposta a Publicação: "Eu aceito seu desafio e dobro a aposta. Sorriso."**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 5 de Setembro…**

* * *

— Hã, Sakura-chan, é quase meia-noite. Você se importaria de _por favor_ desligar o notebook daqui a pouco…?

Eu levanto os olhos do meu notebook, no meio de uma resposta a um comentário, e encaro Hinata-chan. Eu não cheguei a descrevê-la, certo? Aqui vai: Hinata Hyuuga é uma garota realmente legal. De verdade. Muito legal. Seu cabelo tem um tom incrível de azul barra roxo que é o máximo. E ela tem olhos maravilhosos que parecem uma mistura de lilás e branco perolado. Ela é bem pequena, com cerca de 1,60m. Hinata-chan é inteligente e bonita, mas é também, como eu disse mais cedo, _realmente _tímida.

— Desculpa! — eu digo em voz alta, fechando o notebook. Eu sorrio para ela, arrependida, embora ela não esteja me vendo já que o que iluminava o quarto era somente a luz do notebook.

Hinata-chan balança a cabeça e se deita em sua cama. — Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

Mas já?

Sério?

Após encarar por meia os adesivos de dinossauro colados no teto que brilham no escuro (ok, nós os colocamos na sexta série, quando eu e Hinata-chan nos conhecemos), e percebendo que parecia até que o Sr. D-Rex iria morder a bunda do estegossauro, eu finalmente ouço a respiração calma de Hinata-chan, indicando que ela está dormindo. Eu pego seu robe emprestado (nós pegamos as coisas uma das outras o tempo todo, ok? O meu ainda estava na mala!), e o ponho sobre meu conjunto quentinho de regata e short.

Sem fazer barulho, eu tiro o notebook do carregador para que eu possa levá-lo comigo para o banheiro e usá-lo em uma das cabines (sim, eu sou uma triste viciada).

Eu giro a maçaneta calmamente e saio do quarto, segurando a maçaneta com uma mão para ter certeza de que não vou acordar a Hinata-chan de novo. Eu suspiro em alívio e então me apoio na porta.

Hinata-chan tem um sono bem leve então eu me sentiria culpada de acordá-la. Eu olho ao redor do dormitório e ando rapidamente em direção ao banheiro feminino, especialmente porque não quero que ninguém veja uma garota de cabelos rosados andando por aí com um notebook nos braços e pense que eu sou _ainda mais_ nerd do que eles imaginavam…

— Sakura.

Ai.

Meu.

Deus!

Eu internamente grito, e o sorriso que toma meu rosto parece que vai cortar minha cabeça ao meio. Eu conheço essa voz. Eu me viro e tento parecer menos assustadora, o que não funciona exatamente mas que seja, NADA mais importa agora que Sasuke Uchiha está falando comigo!

— Oi! — eu digo debilmente, encontrando os olhos escuros de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun é um deus, simples. Infelizmente pra você, eu não vou descrevê-lo já que vai ser muito problemático e eu estou cansada e com pressa para ir postar.

— Como vai, Sasuke-kun?

Ele me olha estranhamente, belíssimo em seu conjunto de camiseta e boxer que me faz querer derrubar meu bebê (notebook) e pular nele.

— O que você está fazendo…? — ele pergunta.

— Eu… — eu engulo em seco, porque eu sei que devo parecer bem esquisita. — Hã, eu estou indo ao… ao banheiro!

Ele levanta uma de suas finas sobrancelhas pretas, olhando para mim incredulamente. — Com o seu notebook?

— Sim!

DROGA.

Eu estremeço, percebendo que pareço uma grande _idiota_.

— Certo. — e com isso, Sasuke-kun se afasta e anda de volta para o banheiro masculino.

MAS QUE DROGA…

Espera. Segura o telefone. Enquanto eu entro no banheiro feminino e me sento num dos vasos após trancar a porta, a realidade me atinge bem em cheio. Bem em cheio, que nem os Monster Truck da competição que eu e Shikamaru fomos ver durante o verão, que não paravam de esmagar tudo ao redor deles, um espetáculo incrível. Mas sim, me atingiu.

Sasuke Uchiha acabara de falar comigo.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca fala com ninguém, ainda mais com uma sabitudo e geek de cabelo rosa como eu…

— Hm…

Eu sorrio.

Eu _totalmente _vou postar sobre isso.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:01**

**Estado de Espírito: **ABSOLUTA E COMPLETAMENTE ARG. No bom sentido, no entanto.

**Ouvindo: **O som da água pingando. É uma metáfora. Talvez.

**Localização: **Não é da sua conta

_**Assunto:**_ MEU DEUS ADIVINHA COM QUEM A CEREJA ACABOU DE FALAR!

.

Desculpe por partir o coração do Tarzan, mas a Cereja está bem focada no Bonitão.

Não porque, como seu nome denuncia, ele é bonito (lindo, na língua dos homens), mas sim porque ele é inteligente e atlético e incrível e SEUS OLHOS. Eles são de uma obsidiana linda e profunda…

* * *

Eu paro de escrever e percebo uma coisa. Como eu disse antes em pensamento e no blog, Bonitão - hã, quero dizer, _Sasuke-kun _é inteligente. Significa que se por algum motivo ele acabar lendo isso (embora improvável já que ele não parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ler blog de fofocas) ele pode acabar contanto que _eu _sou a Cereja…

— Droga. — eu reclamo, pensando em como eu posso anunciar minha felicidade para o mundo todo sem me expor completamente.

Ah.

Já sei.

Eu deslizo meu dedo pelo mouse pad e aperto o botão de "Nova Publicação".

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:04**

**Estado de Espírito:** Fantástico.

**Ouvindo: **Raios de sol, pirulitos e arco-íris e tudo de bom que há no mundo.

**Localização:** Onde o sol DE FATO brilha!

_**Assunto:**_ Eu não sou fácil mas os beijos são de graça!

.

Bem, ontem a noite (sim, faz sentido porque tecnicamente já estamos quatro minutos no dia seguinte!) a Princesa Rosada foi vista conversando com o BONITÃO. Sim, isso mesmo. _Bonitão_. O cara que eu coloquei na Lista de Especulações como possivelmente gay ou assexual! Ele interagiu mesmo com alguém do sexo oposto!

Ah, agora eu quero colocar algumas coisas novas na lista!

_**ESPECULAÇÕES E TEORIAS PARA ESSE ANO LETIVO:**_

_\- Bonitão vai ficar ainda mais sexy_

_\- Harpia vai voltar a brigar pelo Problemático_

_\- Problemático vai decidir que é mais fácil ser gay_

_\- Meia Arrastão vai esfaquear a Harpia durante uma briga_

_\- Picasso vai parar de dar bola para Harpia em um mês_

_\- Raposa vai corresponder os sentimentos de Tímida e eles vão se casar_

_\- Cão vai parar de perturbar a Tímida já que ele é muito gostoso para ser desperdiçado _

_\- Coque de alguma maneira vai ficar grávida do Passarinho_

_\- Bonitão e Princesa Rosada vão dar uma escapada_

_\- Quatro Olhos vai morrer de desgosto por isso_

(Hm, você tem alguma especulação? Comente aqui para que eu possa adicioná-la numa lista separada!)

Sim, a lista está uma belezura, não é mesmo?

Bem, eu não consegui cavar tanto podre quanto normalmente, já que nada acontecer no primeiro dia de aula, mas eu _posso _afirmar o seguinte:

\- Passarinho e Coque estavam se beijando debaixo de uma escadaria.

\- Bonitão falou com a Princesa Rosada

\- Problemático está oficialmente com a Meia Arrastão

\- Raposa ainda não notou a Tímida

\- (ESPECULAÇÃO) Fantasma _totalmente _estava de amassos com a Encantadora de Cobras essa manhã

\- O Plano de roubar o pornô de certo alguém muito provavelmente vai ser iniciado em breve. Economizem seus dinheiros!

.

.

.

**Comentários:**

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Eu não sou fácil mas os beijos são de graça!"**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:12**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Lazy1:** Quer saber de uma coisa, Sakura? Amanhã de manhã nós vamos ter um tipo de intervenção porque eu acho que esse seu vício em fofocar está começando a ficar doentio. _Princesa Rosada_, sério?

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:17**

_**Assunto: PARA COM ISSO**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Não é doentio. E não me chama assim. DEUS! Cacete, para de me fazer repetir a mesma coisa! Meu nome _não _é Sakura! Além do mais, esse blog é meu jeito de praticar para a Oficina de Escrita. Viu, é uma boa experiência de escrita. E É DIVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO!

.

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:23**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**Lazy1:** Estou falando sério.

.

.

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Eu não sou fácil mas os beijos são de graça!"**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:12**

_**Assunto: ANONIMATO; liberdade de identificação; falta de propriedade; pessoa sem nome; estado em que não é percebido**_

**KingOfRamen007: **princesa rosada? ela é nova? eu n acho q vc escreveu sobre ela antes…

.

_**Resposta a**_ **KingOfRamen007**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:17**

_**Assunto: PARA COM ISSO**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Não é nova, só não foi mencionada antes.

.

.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Eu não sou fácil mas os beijos são de graça!"**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:12**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**AceOfSpades5: **Senhorita Cereja, você realmente não está levando meus avisos a sério. Faça o favor de não me fazer recorrer a métodos drásticos para te encontrar. Eu tenho ajuda de pessoas que te deixariam bastante chocada. Por favor, eu repito, não torne isso mais difícil ainda para você.

.

_**Resposta a **_**AceOfSpades5**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:17**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Ah, é você de novo, Diretora! Você não deveria já estar dormindo? Tenho certeza que seu trabalho é cansativo. E, por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Eu te disse, não? Eu posso aguentar qualquer coisa que você mandar. Sério.

.

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:21**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**AceOfSpades5:** Se você diz.

.

.

.

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Eu não sou fácil mas os beijos são de graça!"**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:15**

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

**iUCHIHA: **Você tem um blog bastante interessante, Senhorita Cereja. Desculpe a pergunta, mas tudo que não está como especulação é realmente verdade?

.

_**Resposta a**_ **iUCHIHA**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:19**

_**Assunto: Muito obrigada!**_

**TheCherryOnTop:** Eu sempre amo ser elogiada! Não precisa se desculpar, iUCHIHA, mas sim, _tudo _que não está na lista de especulações ou com a tag "(ESPECULAÇÃO)" é uma verdade que eu esbarrei na escola.

.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:22**

_**Assunto: Não há de que**_

**iUCHIHA:** Você deve ser uma ninja para conseguir espionar assim.

.

_**Resposta a **_**iUCHIHA**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 00:25**

_**Assunto: Você pode ser meu novo melhor amigo!**_

**TheCherryOnTop: **Há, não preciso ser ninja. Eu sou invisível.

* * *

(1/15)


	2. Fofocar é Totalmente uma Forma de Arte

— Sakura, para de andar em cima da mesa. — Shikamaru repreende. — Você pode tropeçar, cair e quebrar o pescoço; e como eu sou a única pessoa prestando atenção em você, eu que terei de chamar a ambulância e isso é muito problemático.

Eu o chuto nas costelas.

Tá bom, talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa ideia…

Perdendo o equilíbrio, eu caio da mesa de piquenique na grama macia, gemendo de dor.

— Eu avisei.

Rolo meus olhos e estremeço, me pondo de pé. Bato Shikamaru na cabeça, agora andando para lá e pra cá no chão (porque _tecnicamente _do chão eu não passo se cair).

— Eu _não_ sou insegura! — eu grito, voltando ao assunto. — E _isolada_! Eu definitivamente _não _sou isolada!

— Tá bom. — Shikamaru concorda sem entusiasmo. Eu controlo a vontade de batê-lo novamente ficando parada e fazendo os exercícios respiratórios que o Gai-sensei nos ensinou a fazer antes das provas porque eles supostamente servem para relaxar. Ele diz que os exercícios ajudam a combater a ansiedade, o que em troca melhora nossas notas. — Sakura, será que dá pra terminar sua bronca nos próximos dez minutos? O almoço já vai terminar e eu preciso ir no meu armário.

Há dias em que eu _realmente _odeio o Shikamaru.

Eles são raros, mas quando chegam, eu sinto vontade de estapeá-lo que nem uma vadia…

Ah, creio que, apenas para evitar qualquer especulação desnecessária, devo esclarecer de uma vez por todas que tipo de relacionamento Shikamaru e eu temos. EU NUNQUINHA VOU GOSTAR DELE. Sério, nós já tentamos ir num encontro, na verdade, antes de toda a treta com a Ino (Harpia) (que, por sinal, estava _totalmente_ encarando o Shikamaru durante a aula de Teatro!) e a Temari (Meia Arrastão) começar. Nós demos nosso primeiro beijo juntos, e após nossos lábios se tocarem, percebemos que deus, nós _realmente _seríamos um casal bosta, então hoje somos melhores amigos. Na verdade, Shikamaru é mais um irmão mais velho. Ou, bem, meu irmão mais novo (seu aniversário está chegando!).

— Seu idiota! — resmungo, socando sua barriga. — Vamos, seu armário ainda é no terceiro andar, não?

Ele acena. — A maioria das minhas aulas são no terceiro andar.

Não posso deixar de sentir inveja. Minha grade ficou uma _bosta_. Não as matérias, de fato, já que são as mesmas de sempre, é mais _onde _tais matérias são ministradas. Quero dizer, eu vou do primeiro andar para o segundo, de volta para o primeiro onde eu fico por dois períodos, então subo para o terceiro andar, volto para o primeiro andar, que é onde a cantina fica, e depois passo o sexto período nele, então subo para o terceiro e desço para o primeiro.

Enquanto nós andamos pelo pátio da Academia da Folha, eu observo os arredores na esperança de achar algum podre.

(E eu não me refiro a comida estragada).

— Então, o que aconteceu com a minha intervenção? — pergunto zombeteiramente, cutucando o braço de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspira. — Eu resolvi que seria muito problemático tentar uma intervenção. Além disso, não é como se você fosse me ouvir, não é mesmo?

Na mosca!

— Pois é. — Shikamaru parece ter entendido qual seria minha resposta. — Vou deixar que você aprenda as consequências de fofocar da maneira mais difícil, Sakura.

Sua fala me faz franzir o cenho.

— Você fala como a Tsunade-sama.

— Sakura. — ele agora soa um tanto sério. Quero dizer, claro, Shikamaru é _sempre _sério, mas no momento não é de um jeito positivo. — Você não deveria escrever sobre si mesma no blog. Tô falando sério. Eu sei o que você vai fazer, com essa sua cabeça presa no rabo do Sasuke…

EI!

— … você vai escrever todo detalhe sobre algo que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Mesmo que seja algo como "Ah, Bonitão esbarrou na Princesa Rosada e se desculpou. Com a _boca_!", e então você dará muito na pinta…

Eu empurro Shikamaru para o lado e ele cambaleia.

É assim que nós calamos a boca um do outro…

Paro de andar subitamente ao ver o Sexy-sensei vindo pelo caminho que dá na sala da diretora. Sexy-sensei – er, quer dizer, Itachi Uchiha, é nosso novo P.A. de Química, e eu tenho quase certeza que ele é parente do Sasuke-kun. É que os dois têm o cabelo preto sedoso e _os olhos_. Ele fica uma delícia usando uma gravata.

(É uma pena que gravata não faça parte do uniforme masculino).

— Shikamaru, agradeço a preocupação — eu falo lentamente, virando a cabeça para olhar pelo pátio, assistindo o Sasuke-kun arremessar uma bola de futebol com o Naruto e outros garotos da nossa série. — Mas sério, tá tudo _bem_! Vou tomar cuidado com o que escrevo no blog. Eu não vou deixar minha reputação ser…

— OLHA A CABEÇA!

Paro de falar e olho na direção em que ouvi alguém gritar.

De pé, agitando os braços freneticamente está Naruto Uzumaki.

— Ei, Sakura-chan, toma cuidado!

Olho para cima e vejo uma bola de futebol.

Ótimo.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
****Capítulo Dois  
****Fofocar é **_**Totalmente **_**uma Forma de Arte**

* * *

— Ei, Shikamaru, bem legal da sua parte fazer amizade com a garota nova.

— Idiota.

— Estúpido.

— Imbecil.

— Ela está acordando. Parem de incomodar.

Uau, quem imaginaria que as pessoas do paraíso são todas idiotas e rudes? Ou talvez eu não esteja no céu. Talvez eu tenha ido pro inferno por expor os segredos de todo mundo. Mas pensando bem, se _eu _vim parar no inferno, creio que todos vão ter um destino pior considerando _seus _podres.

Aos poucos, abro meus olhos e vejo…

Luz.

Muitas luzes brancas. Como quando você olha para o sol por muito tempo (Shikamaru e eu fizemos uma aposta uma vez de quem conseguiria encarar por mais tempo).

— Mm…

Congelo.

Eu _estou _morta!

Olhando para mim está alguém que parece muito com o Sasuke-kun, mas nem tanto. Esse cara parece mais com o Sexy-sensei.

Arg.

— Você é Deus? — digo abruptamente para o cara que se parece com o Sexy-sensei.

Ele ri por entre os dentes em divertimento. — Deus? — o clone do Sexy-sensei balança a cabeça. — Temo que não, mas obrigado pelo elogio. Sakura Haruno, talvez você não me reconheça porque só tivemos uma aula mas eu sou o assistente da Yuuhi-san…

(Ah, eu não estou morta…)

Aceno sabiamente.

— Sexy-sensei.

Eu me sento e começo a esfregar os olhos para ter uma visão melhor dele. Itachi Uchiha (como o Sasuke-kun, e se quer saber, vou assumir que ele é seu irmão) é um deus. Mas Itachi é, bem, o deus dos deuses, sabe? Ele tem olhos escuros e um longo cabelo da mesma cor que fica preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Hoje ele está vestido com uma blusa social vermelha e calças pretas, com um jaleco branco de laboratório sobre a roupa. E UMA GRAVATA (não dá pra esquecer a gravata). Sendo sincera, ele está _gostoso_.

Quando minha visão clareia, eu percebo umas coisas.

Eu não estou morta (só levei uma porrada forte da bola de futebol).

Eu acabei de chamar o Itachi-sensei de Sexy-sensei _na frente dele_.

E agachados ao meu redor (possivelmente preocupados) estão Shikamaru, Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru mal consegue esconder o sorriso.

(Ah, a vida é bela, não concordam?)

— Sasuke, leve a Haruno até sua próxima aula. — Sexy-sensei ordena asperamente. Deus, estou começando a ter problemas para escolher entre um e outro. — Foi você quem jogou a bola nela. Creio que é justo você se responsabilizar e ajudá-la…

— Ne, não se preocupe com isso, Itachi-sensei. — Shikamaru interrompe. — Eu sei onde é a próxima aula dela. Vou ajudá-la.

NÃO, SHIKAMARU! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

— Hn.

— Sala 1100.

— Viu, Sasuke-teme. Shikamaru é um aluno exemplar! Ele tá até ajudando a garota nova a chegar na aula…

TRIM!

O sinal toca (caramba, por quanto tempo eu apaguei? Eu me lembro muito bem de ainda termos dez minutos de almoço) e Itachi-sensei (SIM, ISSO MESMO! Eu realmente vou parar com o Sexy-sensei. Mas talvez eu use de novo) me ajuda a ficar de pé, me equilibrando cuidadosamente.

— Itachi-sensei…?

Itachi-sensei acena para Shikamaru. — Deixa pra lá, Nara, eu vou levá-la para a sala. — ele olha para Naruto e Sasuke-kun, o primeiro parecendo confuso enquanto o último sem expressão. — É melhor vocês dois irem andando também. Ou querem se atrasar?

— Ah, certo. — Naruto acena para mim. — Tchau, Sakura-chan! Foi mal que eu não tenha apanhado a bola antes de cair na sua cabeça. Embora tenha sido culpa do Sasuke…

E com isso, os três rapazes se retiram na direção de suas próprias salas.

— Mm…

Itachi-sensei olha para mim e eu sorrio fracamente. — Vamos para a aula, Sakura-chan. — ele diz, pondo um braço ao meu redor e me deixando apoiar nele enquanto ando. Sua mão vai para a minha cintura ao me dar equilíbrio e… e… e…

Ai.

Meu.

Deus.

O Sexy-sensei acabou de me _apalpar_?

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 14:11**

**Estado de Espírito: **Atormentada. Por que? Não. É. Da. Sua. Conta.  
**Ouvindo: **Here in your arms. Do HelloGOODBYE!  
**Localização: **No final do arco-íris, sentada no pote de ouro, meu bebê Blackberry na mão.

**Assunto: **Consegue dizer encrenca?

Por segurança, vou tratar a questão como se fosse hipotética. Se uma aluna viu outra aluna sendo, hã, "_assediada" sexualmente _por outro aluno, ou então um _professor_, até mesmo um P.A., e a aluna em questão (a que viu o "assédio") reportasse, o que aconteceria com o outro aluno/professor/P.A., só por curiosidade?

Mas chega disso.

Quem liga, certo?

Enquanto for rotulado como hipotético, vocês, bastardos amantes de fofocas, não dão a mínima. Percebi isso.

Então, metade do meu cérebro está se perguntando se a Diretora Tsunade contratou um perfilador ou alguém para ajudar a me caçar. É que quando eu passei pelo escritório principal hoje, ouvi por acaso esse trecho de conversa:

_**Diretora: **_— _Então, você tem um perfil pra Senhorita Cereja?  
__**Desconhecido: **_— _Sim. Acredito…  
__**Diretora:**_ — _Acredita? Não parece muito vindo do filho do Delegado.  
__**Desconhecido: **_— _Sabia que eu poderia estar ajudando meu pai com crimes de verdade nesse momento? Você quer o perfil ou não?  
__**Diretora:**_ — _Peço desculpas. Sim, eu quero o perfil. Continue.  
__**Desconhecido:**_ — _Essa Garota Cherry…_

(ADENDO: Tá bom, é "Senhorita Cherry" para os adultos e "Cherry" para os preguiçosos mas "Garota Cherry"?! NÃO _MESMO_!)

_**Desconhecido:**_ — … _é obviamente mulher, no segundo ano, o que é mais provável, ou no último ano, já que julgando pelo ano em que o blog começou, ela está na Academia da Folha há, pelo menos, quatro anos. Pessoalmente, ela é um tanto tímida, e uma pessoa isolada. Ela é insegura, e é por isso que diz tudo o que quer – todos os comentários sinceros e sarcásticos – na internet, e sob um pseudônimo.  
__**Diretora: **_— _O que devemos procurar então?  
__**Desconhecido:**_ — _Ora, como eu disse, por uma garota no segundo ou terceiro ano, que é quieta. Ela deve ter só dois ou três amigos no máximo. Ela é uma pessoa que fica bastante animada quando recebe atenção. Quando se aproximam dela, ela começa a corar e dizer coisas estúpidas. Na sala, ela deve ser bem estudiosa já que se mantém afastada dos outros alunos.  
__**Diretora: **_— _Entendo. Então..._

E foi quando eu fui embora. Sério, eu _teria_ tentado dar uma boa olhada no Desconhecido, mas eu seria pega por bisbilhotar.

Suspiro.

Certo, chega de falar de mim! Hora de falar sobre vocês!

\- O plano da Raposa e do Bonitão de roubar pornô vai acontecer na noite de hoje, amanhã ou na de Sábado. Na verdade, eu sei o dia e hora exatos, mas não posso espalhar.

\- Passarinho socou o Tarzan por abraçar a Coque essa manhã. Alô? _Alguém _é um namorado possessivo (um pouco excitante…)

\- Harpia pode estar tendo dúvidas quanto ao seu novo parceiro de amassos, julgando pelos olhares que ela fica mandando para o Problemático.

\- E ironicamente, Picasso não está dando a mínima (ele não parece gostar, _gostar_ dela).

\- Gostosão ficou cheio de toques com a Princesa Rosada. Mas é aquilo, não acho que ela tenha reclamado.

Mas sério, foi bem escandaloso. Digo, eu pensava que o Gostosão só queria ser um Amorzinho e, cê sabe, provar que o cavalheirismo não está morto ao ajudá-la a ficar de pé, mas então a mão dele foi passeando e BUM!, ele apalpou a bunda da garota!

Alguém sabe se o cavalheirismo anda bem de saúde?

Particularmente, eu acho que ainda existe, mas senão, nas palavras de um comediante hilário que estava na TV ontem a noite, as mulheres o mataram.

Se bem que, pensando melhor, é por causa de coisas como cantadas baratas e assédio que nós _de fato_ acreditamos que ele morreu.

Creio que quero salvá-lo.

v

**Comentários**

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Consegue dizer encrenca?"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 14:14  
**_**Assunto: Encrenca. E eu vou ignorar a primeira parte desta postagem.  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Um aluno que assediar sexualmente outro estudante poderá receber uma punição que vai de (na escola) suspensão até expulsão. Um professor ou assistente de professor que assediar sexualmente um aluno, havendo provas, poderá ser demitido, e dependendo da seriedade do ato, poderá ter a licença de professor revogada. E não podemos esquecer que ele será denunciado pelo crime.

_**Resposta a**_ **AceofSpades5  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:24  
**_**Assunto: Ótimo! Agora mostra a barriguinha!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Uau. Que _pesado_.

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:28  
**_**Assunto: Hilário.  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Ora, Senhorita Cherry, se você fosse assediada sexualmente, creio que também iria querer justiça, certo?

_**Resposta a **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:37  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Verdade (aliás, perdão não dar uma resposta mais longa. Estou estudando).

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Consegue dizer encrenca?"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:24  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1: **Consigo dizer "encrenca", Cherry. Também consigo dizer "eu te disse".

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:31  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Bem, você é um traidor. Palavras de um traidor não significam nada para mim.

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Consegue dizer encrenca?"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 14:14  
**_**Assunto: Essa palavra é fácil.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** CARAAMBA. A Princesa Rosada claramente está fazendo seu nome.

_**Resposta a**_ **Sexy-In0  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 15:34  
**_**Assunto: Tenho certeza que você conhece.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Totalmente.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 17:42**

**Estado de Espírito:** Inteligente. Acabei de amontoar meu cérebro de trabalho.  
**Ouvindo: **(Really, really) really don't like you.  
**Localização: **Não estou mais na biblioteca da Academia. Há!

_**Assunto: Vamos jogar!**_

Você gosta de mim?

Sim

Não

Talvez

Comente para fazer parte dessa votação!

v

**Comentários**

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 17:46  
**_**Assunto: Bora.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Sim

v

v

_**Resposta a Publicação:**_ "**Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 18:21  
**_**Assunto: Difícil saber.  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** Talvez sim. Talvez não.

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 18:52  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1: **Creio que sim. Talvez.

v

v

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 19:13  
**_**Assunto: VOCÊ É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** SIMMMMM

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 20:07  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**10-10: **Sim!

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 21:11  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Bookworm5432:** Não.

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 6 de Setembro às 23:17  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Princess23:** Definitivamente.

v

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Vamos jogar!"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 7 de Setembro às 00:02  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Uchiha2:** Sim.

* * *

Não pude evitar.

Eu _gritei_ no momento em que li que o _Uchiha2_ havia comentado no TheCherryOnTop.

Uchiha2 é o _Sasuke Uchiha_!

A VIDA É BELA!

— Santo Deus, Shikamaru, meu futuro marido comentou no blog! — sussurro bruscamente, agitando meu Blackberry na sua cara. Eu toco na tela, apontando para o comentário de "sim" do Sasuke-kun. — Ele disse _sim_! Ele totalmente gosta de mim!

Ele pega o Blackberry e coloca dentro do bolso, para o meu azar. — Correção, ele gosta da _Cherry_. Além do mais, a maior parte da escola gosta da Cherry. Por que está tão surpresa?

— Bem, é que…

— Gostaria de compartilhar alguma coisa com a turma, Haruno?

Eu desvio o olhar do Shikamaru e vejo o Sasori-sensei me encarando veladamente, e nesse momento posso dizer que estou grata por Shikamaru ter guardado meu Blackberry porque ai meu deus, imagina se o Sasori-sensei pega! Ele _totalmente _teria me delatado pra Tsunade-sama e me deixado encrencada…

— Não, Sasori-sensei. — digo automaticamente, ignorando as risadinhas da maioria das garotas.

No primeiro e segundo ano, só há uma turma de teatro, então todos dessas séries que queriam assistir às aulas (ou foram obrigados porque tiraram boas notas no ano anterior) foram colocados na mesma turma. Muita gente que eu conheço está nessa turma. Tem a Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, e outras pessoas que eu vou apresentar quando a hora chegar.

Essa aula é ministrada num dos menores auditórios da escola, e é um lugar bem aconchegante (meio que propício para um cochilo). Nós geralmente só sentamos numa das fileiras de cadeiras, e não no palco, porque o Sasori-sensei quer ficar de olho em todo mundo, já que as fileiras são de alturas crescente. Shikamaru senta do meu lado esquerdo e a Hinata-chan do direito, e nós três sentamos na fileira do meio. Do outro lado do Shikamaru está Chouji Akimichi, outro bom amigo nosso. Ele é um jovem gordinho, mas completamente adorável. Ele também é um cozinheiro _incrível_. Sem brincadeira! Março retrasado, pro meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, ele fez um bolo incrível de morango e chocolate branco.

Eu nem dividi.

Bem, Sasori-sensei não é nenhum Sasuke-kun ou Sexy-sensei, mas ele tem o rosto _mais_ bonito do _mundo_. Tá bom, o cara é muito velho mas é _realmente_, realmente bonito…

— Haruno, você pode por favor repetir o que eu acabei de dizer para a turma?

Entretanto, beleza e gostosura, independente do homem, sempre parecem diminuir quando eles ficavam mandões demais.

— Hã…

Sorrio para ele timidamente, orando para que eu talvez pudesse "acalmá-lo".

— Não…

Seus olhos cerram ligeiramente e seus lábios pressionam numa linha reta. — Entendo. — ele olha atrás de mim. — Uchiha, por favor diga para a Haruno o que eu acabei de dizer pra turma.

— Nós vamos fazer uma peça. — Sasuke-kun (ah, merda! Ele estava sentado atrás de mim esse tempo todo? Essa sala é escura _demais_! Ele esteve atrás de mim por quatro tempos e eu nem percebi! DROGA) responde. Eu viro para encará-lo (bem, agora eu tenho uma desculpa pra isso, melhor aproveitar) e percebo que o Sasuke-kun parece um pouco inquieto.

— De Alice no País das Maravilhas! — Naruto acrescenta (gritando).

Sasori-sensei acena brevemente. — Certo. — ele tira uma caixa debaixo da sua cadeira e pega os roteiros, entregando para as pessoas passarem adiante. — Escutem, a peça que vamos fazer é meramente uma _adaptação_ de As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas, portanto as coisas não vão ser iguais. — quando todos os roteiros estão em mãos, ele coloca a caixa no chão. Eu folheio as páginas, tentando encontrar alguma coisa interessante. Honestamente, a primeira vez que eu li o livro, achei meio chato, o que é meio chocante porque quando eu pesquisei sobre o autor, tive a impressão dele ser um drogado com tendências pedofílicas, então o livro deveria ter sido _um tanto_ interessante…

Não.

Nada interessante.

— A tarefa de vocês pelo resto da aula de hoje – cerca de vinte minutos – e para hoje a noite, é ler o roteiro. Na próxima semana, vou anunciar os papéis de cada um.

Droga.

Mas espera…

— Ei, Sasori-sensei! — grita o infame Naruto Uzumaki, imediatamente capturando a atenção do professor. — Como você vai saber se a pessoa que você escolher é boa o suficiente para o papel?

Sasori-sensei encara de volta friamente. — Uzumaki, para estar nessa aula é preciso, pelo menos, ter tirado oito em teatro no ano passado. Tenho certeza que todos são bons o suficiente.

E com isso, eu começo a ler o roteiro de fato. Eu tirei nove vírgula oito em teatro no ano passado, então tenho certeza que vai ser tranquilo. Além do mais, pelo que eu li da sinopse até agora, a peça não parece tão terrível quanto o livro.

Mas de volta as nossas prioridades.

Bato no Shikamaru e ele se contorce.

— Que diabos, Sakura?

— Me devolve meu bebê!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Sexta-Feira, 7 de Setembro às 00:31**

**Estado de Espírito:** Indiferente. Nem bom. Nem ruim.  
**Ouvindo: **BECAUSE YOU LIVE (AND BREATHE).  
**Localização: **Descendo a toca do coelho. É escuro aqui embaixo.

_**Assunto: Alice, imagino**_

O título, na realidade, é _As Aventuras de _Alice no País das Maravilhas, mas quem sabe após a Disney distorcer o livro e fazer o que dava na telha (não que eu odeie a versão da Disney já que tudo que eles fazem é maravilhoso) as pessoas começaram a chamar de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Elas esqueceram que a Alice teve uma aventura? ELA TEVE! Alice teve uma aventura incrível. Ela encolheu e cresceu. Ela conheceu flores e lagartas sob efeito de drogas, e cartas, gatinhos do mal, coelhos imbecis. Ela então quase enfrentou a morte, mas _sobreviveu!_ Se isso não é uma aventura então eu não sei o que é.

Mas quer saber o que _totalmente_ é uma bosta sobre sua aventura? Alice conheceu tantas pessoas (coisas, para ser sincera) e criou tantos laços, mas o negócio é, nenhuma delas era real.

Era tudo de mentira.

Olha, dá uma pena da garota. Ela teve o melhor dia da sua vida e então bam, ela descobre que não aconteceu de verdade. Brochante, não?

Agora, eu sei que vocês estão se perguntando porque eu tô falando de um livro de quarenta anos atrás. Bem, é porque na aula de teatro nós estamos performando uma adaptação desse livro de quarenta e tantos anos, protagonizado pela Senhorita Alice, mas dessa vez há romance!

Com um gato!

O gato risonho!

Sim, amor entre espécies diferentes. Que seja! De acordo com o roteiro, ele tem a aparência de um garoto, só que com orelhas de gato em vez de humanas, e um rabo peludo.

Viu, não tem nada demais, exceto que a Alice está num hospício (meio que fico sem saber porquê) e bem, do nada, a porta do seu quarto se abre e quando ela vai dar uma olhada, um homem coelho passa correndo por ela, reclamando que está atrasado (DÃ!), após conferir seu relógio de bolso, que ele então deixa cair. Alice pega o relógio para ele, dizendo que ele deixou cair, mas o homem coelho não escuta, já que ele salta…

NO DUTO QUE DÁ PRA LAVANDERIA!

Pois é, Alice então passa pelo processo de segui-lo, indo parar num lugar novo (dã, o País das Maravilhas!), comendo e bebendo coisas, crescendo, encolhendo, conversando com flores, lagartas drogadas, até que finalmente encontra a duquesa mal humorada (risos, acho que eu sei quem vai combinar _perfeitamente _com esse papel) e o rapaz meio gato risonho. Alice e o gato caminham pela floresta e em vez de deixá-la como acontece no livro, ELE FICA!

Que fofinho.

Ok, creio que seja o suficiente sobre a peça. Na boa, separe uma hora da sua vida e vai ler o roteiro. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

v

**Comentários**

v

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Alice, imagino"  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 7 de Setembro às 00:39  
**_**Assunto: Perdendo o charme!  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **WTF?! Cherry! vc nem mencionou fofoca nva!

_**Resposta a **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Postado na Quinta-Feira, 7 de Setembro às 00:41  
**_**Assunto: Me erra.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Você parece esquecer que esse blog é, na verdade, meu diário pessoal. Eu posto mais do que fofoca aqui.

* * *

Olho para meu relógio ao ouvir meu estômago roncar. São 23:55.

O problema do Chouji é que, apesar dele ser um cozinheiro incrível, sempre que escolhe a janta ele opta pelas coisas mais baratas.

E infelizmente, coisas baratas me deixam enjoada e ainda mais faminta já que eu não como direito.

— Onde você quer jantar hoje? — eu perguntei ao Shikamaru quando nós três estávamos observando as nuvens depois da última aula, deitados na mesa de piquenique que eu tinha caído ontem no almoço (você sabe, o almoço da apalpada). Nós estávamos discutindo sobre a Temari. Chouji não dava uma foda. Eu estava (sou) pateticamente curiosa. — Eu tô com vontade de comer pizza com bastante queijo, pepperoni e fatias de bacon. — Enquanto encarávamos o céu de tarde, minha boca começou a salivar porque a nuvem que passava acima de mim meio que se parecia com uma fatia de pizza com queijo derretido quase escorrendo.

Shikamaru coçou a cabeça. — Hm, bem, é sexta a noite, e já que podemos ficar fora até as onze…

— Sim? — eu perguntei.

— Sim.

Levantei minha cabeça ligeiramente para olhar pro Chouji, que estava deitado do outro lado do Shikamaru. Ele ficara quieto esse tempo todo (provavelmente fantasiando com o que comeria). — E você, Chouji, quer pizza também…

— Quero ramen.

Eu estava pronta para reclamar mas a loja de ramen _é _mais próxima da Academia do que a pizzaria, e _é _bem mais barata.

— Ok então, vai ser ramen!

E isso levou a minha atual situação de estar com fome e um pouco enjoada, andando pelos corredores da Academia da Folha. Diferente da maioria das pessoas, já que de vez em quando eu dou umas voltinhas de noite (geralmente para ir até a máquina automática do lado de fora da cantina), eu sei onde ficam todas as câmeras, quais quartos estão sendo usados para escapadas noturnas e que rota a Tsunade-sama faz após beber na sala dos professores (pois é, percebi depois de três noites. Não sou um gênio?).

Anota: toda noite, às 23:40, a Tsunade sai do escritório principal (que ela tranca enquanto está fora) e então anda pelo corredor de Literatura (o corredor onde a maioria das aulas de Literatura são ministradas, obviamente), que leva até a cantina. Ela então usa uma de suas muitas chaves para entrar e ir até a geladeira, onde provavelmente guarda o álcool. Após pegar o álcool, ela se senta na cantina por exatos dezessete minutos, no qual ela bebe dois copos do que estiver segurando. Então, às 23:59, ela já está trancando a porta da cantina, voltando pro seu escritório pelo mesmo caminho.

Portanto, eu sei por onde ir para ter certeza de que não vou ser pega por não estar no meu quarto essa hora da noite.

Diferente de alguns.

Eu me escondo atrás de uma fileira de armários quando a porta da sala de Literatura do Kakashi-sensei abre devagar, e duas pessoas saem de dentro dela, cada uma segurando uma caixa.

— Uau, quem imaginaria que teria tanto pornô.

Ok, esse que falou é o Naruto. Espera, então isso quer dizer que…

— Hn.

SASUKE-KUN!

Espera um minuto… Eu olho novamente para o meu relógio. 23:58.

Ai, _merda…_

Pelo caminho que eles estão seguindo, meu palpite é que vão passar pela cantina e ir pros dormitórios pelo pátio… Isso quer dizer que, pelo tique-taque do relógio, eles vão dar de cara com a Tsunade-sama exatamente às 23:59, quando ela está trancando a cantina.

E isso é ruim.

Quando eles se aproximam de onde eu estou escondida, eu agarro um deles (ok, me erra, eu não consigo salvar os _dois _já que o outro está muito longe de mim!) e o puxo para ficar comigo nas sombras do armário, tapando sua boca com a minha mão (pedindo a deus que seja o Sasuke-kun).

Só que não…

Tiro a mão do Naruto e ele me olha de forma estranha, quase deixando cair a caixa de pornôs. — Sakura-chan? — ele sussurra. — Por que você me agarrou?

— Naruto, a Tsunade-sama sai da cantina toda noite às 23:59. — digo sabiamente (porque eu sou sábia mesmo. Dã). — E isso significa que…

— Que o Sasuke-teme está prestes a ser pego!

Merda.

Nós dois olhamos para onde o Sasuke-kun continuou a andar (ESSE IDIOTA! BEM, _LINDO _IDIOTA, MAS _SÉRIO_! COMO ELE NÃO PERCEBEU QUE SEU PARCEIRO DE CRIME DESAPARECEU?!), e ambos trememos pela cena.

— Sasuke Uchiha, isso que você está carregando é _pornô_?! — Tsunade-sama grita. — Numa hora em que você _não _deveria estar no corredor, ainda por cima?

Sasuke-kun parece indiferente a gritaria.

— Aa.

Apesar do fato do corredor estar realmente escuro, eu consigo ver o rosto dela ficando vermelho.

— V… VOCÊ! VAMOS PRO MEU ESCRITÓRIO _AGORA _MESMO! RAPAZINHO VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENCRENCADO!

Enquanto Naruto e eu assistimos de boca aberta a cena do Sasuke-kun sendo arrastado pela orelha, tenho certeza que ambos sentimos culpa.

— É tarde demais… — Naruto balbucia. — Não podemos mais salvá-lo…

— É. — eu sussurro em resposta.

Naruto vai embora (após esperar alguns minutos, cê sabe, só para garantir) com uma caixa de pornôs nas mãos, mas eu fico apoiada nas fileiras de armários, esquecendo da minha fome e das barras de chocolate que estão guardadas no bolso do meu pijama.

É meio triste saber que eu _totalmente _desapontei meu futuro marido.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 14:31**

**Estado de Espírito: **Solteira.  
**Ouvindo: **Nada.  
**Localização: **Nenhuma especial.

_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)**_

A vida é muito triste.

Eu achei que fosse bonita mas no momento, ela é meio horrível.

Boa parte das pessoas parece estar numa crise atualmente. Querem a fofoca? Hm, mas é claro que querem a fofoca. Eu não postei uma mensagem de fofoca por um dia inteiro, caramba.

\- Coque está bem zangada com a tendência de Passarinho de ser ciumento e possessivo.

\- Raposa conseguiu não ser pego no fogo cruzado mas o Bonitão não teve tanta sorte.

\- Harpia parece estar se arrependendo de não ter lutado pelo Problemático, já que ela se manteve ocupada em encará-lo de novo.

\- Problema para o Problemático? Seu paraíso com a Meia Arrastão não parece mais tão promissor.

v

**Comentários**

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "(Sem Assunto)"  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 11:23  
**_**Assunto: Estar solteira não é tão ruim.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Eu acho caras ciumentos e possessivos bem excitantes.

_**Resposta a**_ **Sexy-In0  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:05  
**_**Assunto: Estar solteira é uma droga.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Talvez. Sim. Totalmente. CONCORDO (Bem, às vezes).

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:11  
**_**Assunto: Solteiras recebem mais atenção.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Mas é aquilo, se nós duas estamos solteiras, então como sabemos como é ter alguém que é ciumento e possessivo.

_**Resposta a**_ **Sexy-In0  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:14  
**_**Assunto: Só você.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Isso doeu.

v

v

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "(Sem Assunto)"  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 11:39  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1:** Uau Cherry, parece que seu blog está perdendo o brilho de sempre. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:01  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Eu deixei o Sasuke-kun numa encrenca fodida. Então, ele e o Naruto estavam voltando do roubo de pornôs do Kakashi-sensei, mas a merda é que eles estavam passando pela cantina na hora em que a Tsunade-sama estava trancando a porta após beber. Eu tentei ajudá-los, SÉRIO, mas eu só consegui salvar o Naruto.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:06  
**_**Assunto: Uau, sem reclamar da falta de assunto?  
**_**Lazy1:** Deus, eu quase sinto pena de você. Por que não comemos pizza para melhorar seus ânimos?

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:09  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Valeu, agradeço, mas não. Você é o melhor amigo de todos, sabia disso?

_**Resposta a**_ **TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:13  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1:** Eu tento ser.

_**Resposta a**_ **Lazy1  
****Postado no Sábado, 8 de Setembro às 12:42  
**_**Assunto: MUDEI DE IDEIA  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Hã, agora eu quero pizza!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado no Domingo, 10 de Setembro às 00:03**

**Estado de Espírito: **GORDAAAAAA.  
**Ouvindo: **Dark Waltz (É uma música totalmente depressiva. Dá pra ver pela melodia!)  
**Localização: **Minha cama. Debaixo das cobertas. Lá lá lá.  
_**Assunto: Chiado**_

Sabe o que eu acho que faz a vida voltar a ser bonita? Uma boa pizza família que você pode comer toda sozinha, com bastante queijo, pepperoni e fatias de bacon, molho refogado de acompanhamento, e para beber, um Mountain Dew bem gelado.

(Mano, é muito bom).

Então, minha primeira semana de volta na tediosa Academia da Folha terminou em pizza e sem muitos acontecimentos. De acordo com as mensagens que tenho recebido de vocês, meus queridos leitores, vocês provavelmente pensaram que eu tivesse morrido ou algo do gênero pelas mensagens de "Onde está você?" ou "Por que você não está mais fofocando?" que estão chegando.

Veja bem:

EU TENHO UMA VIDA FORA DAQUI, OBRIGADA.

Sim, eu sei que em algum momento eu disse que esse blog _era_ basicamente minha vida, mas então eu levei um tapão da realidade e percebi que eu deveria tentar crescer porque ei, e quando eu me formar da Folha. O que eu vou fazer então, sem pessoinhas adoráveis para falar sobre?

De qualquer jeito, é com pesar (na verdade, não) que digo que essa publicação não é sobre fofoca.

(Ah pronto, vai chorar?)

Que seja!

Tenho certeza que as novidades sobre o episódio do roubo de pornô já se espalharam, e como só um dos ladrões foi pego e a Diretora _não_ está nada feliz.

Até _eu_ não fiquei sabendo do castigo!

Alguém sabe?

v

**Comentários**

v

_**Resposta a**_ **Publicação: "Chiado"  
****Postado no Domingo, 10 de Setembro às 00:08  
**_**Assunto: Chamuscado  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **NEM FERRANDO! PIZZA _NUNCA_ VAI SER MELHOR QUE RAMEN!

**Resposta a KingOfRamen007  
****Postado no Domingo, 10 de Setembro às 00:12  
**_**Assunto: QUE BOM!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Pelo contrário, caro amigo. Pizza é quase o novo ramen.

**Resposta a TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado no Domingo, 10 de Setembro às 00:17  
**_**Assunto: WTF?!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** VC É DOIDA?! Deus cherry eu acabei de perder o respeito por vc agr...

* * *

— Bom dia, bando de miseráveis. — Kakashi-sensei cumprimenta. Que estranho. Hoje, Kakashi-sensei chegou _na hora_! Sinceramente, isso me assusta um pouco. — Agora que já estamos há uma semana de volta e totalmente preparados para a escola de novo, vou começar o dia passando a tarefa a ser entregue amanhã. — Ele sorri, de forma odiosa. — Vocês vão escrever uma redação informal de duzentas e cinquenta palavras sobre a pessoa sentada do lado de vocês. Tenho certeza que todos se conhecem já. É pra falar sobre a infância, família, amigos, interesses, hobbies, ambições, por aí vai.

Suspiro.

Por mais constrangedor que seja, não tem ninguém do meu lado, eu sou a única pessoa sentada sozinha…

— Ei, Sakura-chan!

Naruto Uzumaki se vira na cadeira para me encarar, e Sasuke-kun me olha de relance.

— Já que tem um número ímpar de alunos, vai ter que ter um trio. — Naruto diz. Uau. Ele chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? Incrível! — Quer fazer comigo e o Sasuke? — eu só consigo olhar embasbacada para ele. — Vai ser assim, ó, eu escrevo sobre você, o Sasuke-teme sobre mim e você pode escrever sobre o Sasuke! Beleza?

Acho que estou corando.

— É claro, Naruto, parece uma boa ideia.

E então nós começamos a escrever, e para facilitar minha vida já que o Sasuke-kun, eu percebo, não é muito fã da arte milenar de conversar, eu fiz um pequeno questionário!

Que ele respondeu!

Que _eu _pude _guardar_!

(A VIDA É UMA DELÍCIA!)

* * *

**TUDO SOBRE O SR. UCHIHA!**

**Questionário por: Sakura Haruno  
****Informações cedidas por: Sasuke Uchiha  
**_Comentários por: Naruto Uzumaki_

**1\. Qual é o seu nome?  
**Sasuke Uchiha  
_conhecido também como "O Bastardo"_

**2\. Quando é o seu aniversário?  
**23 de Julho.  
_o apocalipse_

**3\. Irmãos?  
**Irmão mais velho. Seu P.A. de Química.  
_vc conheceu ele Sakura-chan! Ele te ajudou a fica de pé qnd o teme te atingiu com a bola de futebol!_

**4\. Amigos?  
**Sem muita compatibilidade ou tolerância com os outros. Naruto.  
_É SÉRIO!_

**5\. Hobbies?  
**Esportes (futebol, basquete), ler, sair.

**6\. Número preferido?  
**Quem tem um número preferido? 5…  
_eu tenho um Sakura-chan! é __6_

**7\. Matéria preferida?  
**Teatro  
_GAAYYYYYYYY!_

**8\. Banda preferida?  
**Não tenho uma. Gosto de muita coisa.  
_ele gosta de música romântica! e ele canta no chuveiro Sakura-chan!_

**9\. Filme preferido?  
**Tenho dois. Kill Bill – Volume 1 e Kill Bill – Volume 2.  
_esses filmes são __tão_ _ruins!_

**10\. Herói?  
**Não tenho um.  
_ele ia escrever o próprio nome!_

**11\. Futura profissão?  
**Policial.  
_Sasukinho quer ser como o papai_

**12\. Relacionamentos?  
**… Nenhum.  
_acho que a Sakura-chan gosta de vc :)_

* * *

No final da aula, recebo meu questionário de volta. Só eu e Naruto falamos (ele me fazendo perguntas para sua redação) durante a aula inteira, já que o Sasuke-kun estava apenas respondendo as perguntas, com Naruto escrevendo comentários abaixo das respostas; e já que o Sasuke sabe tudo sobre o Naruto, ele não teve de perguntar muita coisa.

Naruto levanta seu papel e lê em voz alta.

— Pelo que eu entendi, você, Sakura Haruno, nasceu no dia 28 de Março. Você gosta de café, chocolate e pizza. Sua cor preferida é verde. Você prefere cachorros a gatos. Você é geek. Você gosta de ler, principalmente livros escritos em primeira pessoa. Quando você crescer, quer ser uma escritora. E por aí vai…

Sorrio para Naruto. — É basicamente isso. Ah, e eu _totalmente _amo assistir musicais!

— Certo. — ele diz, anotando isso para que possa colocar na redação mais tarde.

Não é até Naruto voltar a trabalhar em sua mesa que a realidade me estapeia.

Quanta informação eu acabei de deixar escapar?

* * *

Sakura Haruno  
Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro  
Sr. Kakashi Hatake  
LIT 201

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Para esse trabalho, nos foi pedido para entrevistar a pessoa sentada ao nosso lado, e escrever uma redação informal sobre a pessoa em questão. Infelizmente – ou quem sabe, _felizmente_ –, eu sentei ao lado de ninguém, e por esse motivo fui acolhida pelos braços receptivos (figurativamente) de Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha. Julgando pelo tempo que ficamos conversando – ou _sem _conversar – ficou claro para mim que o Sasuke Uchiha não é muito de falar.

Sasuke Uchiha nasceu em 23 de Julho numa boa família, cinco anos após seu irmão mais velho, Itachi Uchiha, ter nascido. Sasuke diz que em certo ponto, embora ele não tenha mais um, seu irmão mais velho foi seu herói, e agora ele é um Professor Assistente aqui na nossa humilde instituição, Academia da Folha. Itachi Uchiha é o P.A. da Senhorita Kurenai Yuuhi, uma das nossas melhores professoras de química. Itachi quer ser professor, um dia, embora ele esteja indeciso sobre a matéria que se sairia melhor nisso.

Diferente de seu irmão, Sasuke gostaria de seguir os passos do pai, Delegado Fugaku Uchiha, e se tornar um policial, quem sabe um dia sendo o sucessor do Uchiha mais velho.

Sasuke é fã da cor azul, especificamente dos tons mais escuros da cor em questão. Seu número preferido é o cinco e sua matéria preferida é Artes Cênicas. Ele é fã de vários tipos diferentes de música, e seus filmes preferidos são os dois volumes da série de ação, Kill Bill.

Ele não é muito bom em fazer amizades, e seu amigo mais próximo é sem dúvidas Naruto Uzumaki.

Com cabelos escuros e macios, olhos da mesma cor e uma mente bem interessante, não é de se espantar que Sasuke Uchiha tenha um fã clube.

Referências:

UCHIHA, Sasuke. 23 jul.

Sasuke Uchiha FC. Milhares de anos atrás.

Contagem de Palavras: 288

* * *

— Aí tem 288 palavras? — pergunta Sasuke-kun ao terminar de ler minha redação. — Não parece…

— Você está insultando meu notebook e sua capacidade de contar palavras?

Sasuke-kun ergue uma sobrancelha para o meu olhar de afronta e devolve a redação informal. — Foi mal. Não quis te ofender. — ele acena sem graça. — Você é realmente boa nisso, Sakura Haruno. Acho que vai ser uma ótima escritora.

Eu quase deixo o papel cair.

— Eu… eu… hã, obrigada…

Engulo em seco e olho para o chão entre a porta de seu dormitório e o meu.

— Então, hã, o que aconteceu depois do fiasco do pornô…?

— Hã? — Sasuke-kun parece um pouco confuso. — Como você sabe disso?

Limpo a garganta de novo. — A… Ah, bem, as p… pessoas estão falando sobre isso. Apesar que o Kakashi-sensei não pareceu nem um pouco bravo com isso… — sorrio sem jeito. — Você se meteu em encrenca?

Sasuke-kun balança a cabeça. — Não, não muito.

Que…?

— Que? — eu quase grito.

Ele dá de ombros. — Tsunade disse que esqueceria isso se eu fizesse uma coisa em privado para ela, nada demais.

— Ah…

Sasuke-kun torna a dar de ombros. — Bem, eu tenho que escrever minha própria redação. Te vejo amanhã. — e com isso, ele vai embora e me deixa sozinha no corredor.

Coisa em privado?

Não há _nada _que eu possa fofocar!

ARG.

* * *

**(2/15)**


	3. Só Pode Ser Amor

**N/T: **Honestamente eu me divirto e rio tanto traduzindo essa fanfic que (quase) vale a pena aturar essa formatação chata. O humor de TheCherryOnTop é muito subestimado. :p

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop** mudou seu status na **Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:21**  
… **TheCherryOnTop** agora está totalmente stalkeando alguém!

.

.

**PÁGINA DE PERFIL**

**Uchiha2  
**\- _Cai fora_

**Nome:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Data de Nascimento:** 23 de Julho  
**Localização:** -  
**Escola:** Academia da Folha  
**Amigos:** BBQ, KingOfRamen007, Lazy1, Splash, WhiteEyes56  
**Grupos:** -  
**Gostos:** privacidade, silêncio, tomates, esportes, filmes  
**Desgostos:** idiotas, fan girls, rumores, doces  
**Passatempos:** basquete, futebol, ler  
**Filme Favorito:** Kill Bill - Volume 1, Kill Bill - Volume 2  
**Livro Favorito:** A Arte da Guerra  
**Herói:** -

.

.

**MENU**

ADICIONAR **Uchiha2** COMO AMIGO?

PERFIL  
ARQUIVO (3)  
FOTOS (0)  
ÚLTIMA POSTAGEM

.

.

**ESSE BLOG É TRANCADO.**

Para ler as postagens, você precisa ser amigo de **Uchiha2**

.

.

ADICIONAR **Uchiha2** COMO AMIGO?

.

.

**TheCherryOnTop** deslogou na **Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:23**

.

.

**ENTRAR**

Username: **Lazy1  
**Senha: **cloudsrcool**

.

.

**Lazy1** logou na **Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:24**

.

.

**Uchiha2**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 22 de Agosto às 3:54**

**Estado de Espírito:** Agitado. Exasperado. Irritado.  
**Ouvindo:** Roncos do Naruto.  
**Localização:** Acampamentos de Konoha.

**_Assunto: Depois de muito tempo_**

Por que eu sequer _tenho _um blog?

Ah, certo, porque o dobe fez um pra mim, o que foi bem inútil considerando que eu rejeitei todos os Pedidos de Amizade que recebi. São todos de fan girls, então pouco importa, certo? Elas só iriam me irritar, de qualquer forma.

Sabe o que mais me irrita?

O fato de que meu irmão idiota vai trabalhar na _minha _escola esse ano. Como se morar com ele durante as férias de verão não fosse tortura o suficiente. Não. Justo quando eu consigo viver longe dele e do meu velho, o idiota _precisa _vir pra minha escola. Ele não pode trabalhar em outro lugar?

Bastardo.

Eu não suporto blogs também. As pessoas não têm nada melhor pra fazer com o seu tempo? Digo, eu só estou postando porque estou no meio do nada acampando com o Naruto, e a única luz que temos é a que vem do meu Blackberry, é isso. E dormir não é uma opção com esse idiota dividindo a barraca comigo. Eu duvido muito que o resto do mundo sinta pena da minha situação e possa dizer que estão lidando com a mesma coisa.

Do que eu posso escrever?

Fofoca?

Pessoas que vão até aquele blog de fofocas são as piores.

Essas são as pessoas que realmente não têm _nada _pra fazer com as suas vidas.

Babacas.

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Depois de muito tempo"  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 22 de Agosto às 13:15  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**WhiteEyes56:** Você reclama que nem uma vadia, Uchiha.

.

.

**Lazy1** deslogou na **Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:29**

.

.

**ENTRAR**

Username: **TheCherryOnTop  
**Senha: **sexyback**

.

.

**TheCherryOnTop** logou na **Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:30**

.

.

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 22:34**

**Estado de Espírito: **Totalmente e completamente cansada.  
**Ouvindo: **You be good and don't you miss me! (Hey There Delilah)  
**Localização: **NO SEU RABO!  
_**Assunto: TOTAL ESTRAGA PRAZERES**_

Como anda a vida?

A minha está sem graça.

Suspiro. Eu realmente não tenho nada a dizer no momento. Mas eu _tenho _uma especulação: O Fantasma e a Encantadora de Cobras provavelmente estão dando um tempo por agora considerando como o cara, pela primeira vez em sua maldita carreira acadêmica, estava NA HORA! Um choque desses, bicho.

(Eu juro que se alguém disser que eu estou perdendo a manha, esse blog acaba de vez.)

Aliás, novidades chegaram sobre o incidente do roubo e adivinhem só?

NÃO TEVE NENHUMA BOSTA DE PUNIÇÃO!

Quero dizer, eu sem querer xingo na aula e fico de detenção, e pornô é roubado e _nada _acontece.

MAS QUE BOSTA.

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "TOTAL ESTRAGA PRAZERES"  
****Postado na Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 23:02  
**_**Assunto: Ladeira abaixo…  
**_**Lazy1:** Mas Cherry, você realmente _está _perdendo a manha.

**_Reposta a_ Lazy1  
****Postado na Segunda-Feira, 10 de Setembro às 23:07  
****_Assunto: Ladeira acima_  
****TheCherryOnTop:** CALA A BOSTA DESSA BOCA SENÃO EU VOU TE ESFAQUEAR, VADIO!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
****Capítulo Três  
****Só _Pode _Ser Amor**

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 00:10  
****Estado de Espírito:** Curiosa. E ligeiramente irritada.  
**Ouvindo:** LOVE BURNS (BRIGHTER THAN SUNSHINE)!  
**Localização:** Hã, nenhuma perto de VOCÊ!

_**Assunto: Segunda enquete do ano**_

Okay.

Então, eu tenho uma pergunta.

Quem vocês acham, considerando tudo que leram sobre a questão do Problemático, Meia Arrastão e Harpia, que o Problemático deveria escolher?

Harpia ou Meia Arrastão?

(OU QUEM SABE _OUTRA PESSOA_! Não, não mesmo…)

Comente para participar dessa enquete!

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Segunda enquete do ano"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 00:19  
**_**Assunto: HARPIA  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Acho que ele deveria ficar com a Harpia. Pelo que você escreve, parece que ela só está um pouco assustada de estar num relacionamento, mas, no fundo, totalmente ama o Problemático.

.

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Segunda enquete do ano"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 00:22  
**_**Assunto: Oi, me escolhe!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** meia arrastão

.

.

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Segunda enquete do ano"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 1:17  
****_Assunto: (Sem Assunto)_  
****Lazy1:** Gostaria de agir que nem um babaca e reclamar que você é uma amiga horrível, usando minha vida amorosa porque você é viciada em engajamento, mas isso é muito problemático, então eu vou aceitar que você me recompense pagando meu café pela manhã.

**_Resposta a_ Lazy1  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 1:21  
**_**Assunto: Aw, você sabe que ainda me ama!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Combinado.

* * *

Enquanto Shikamaru e eu andávamos até o auditório para a aula de teatro, admiti que eu usei sua conta ontem a noite para stalkear o perfil do Sasuke-kun, ao que ele respondeu que eu era patética e que eu precisava tentar fazer coisas que não envolviam computadores, e mais uma vez, eu me desculpei por fazer a enquete da Harpia vs. Meia Arrastão.

(Até agora, o placar está:

Harpia – 8 votos

Meia Arrastão – 8 votos

Isso é uma bosta, considerando que eu esperava que isso provocasse uma briga quando eu espalhasse que as pessoas pensavam que Ino seria uma melhor escolha para Shikamaru, e isso chegasse nos ouvidos da Temari, ou vice-versa. No entanto, eu _deveria _manter em mente que, no fim, a escolha é do Shikamaru.)

Mas de volta onde eu parei-

Eu então lhe dou um soco.

Doloroso.

DÃ.

(Ora, ele me chamou de patética!)

— Os papéis da peça serão distribuídos de acordo com as notas que vocês receberam na aula de teatro do ano passado. — Sasori-sensei anuncia. Hoje, não tivemos o privilégio de sentar nos assentos do auditório, e no momento, estamos de pé no palco. Sério, eu já consigo ouvir o Shikamaru bocejando. Que idiota preguiçoso. — Então, a garota na nossa classe que teve a maior nota em Artes Cênicas no Primeiro Ano vai ter o papel principal de Srta. Alice. Então a dona da segunda maior nota vai ter o segundo papel principal feminino, e por aí vai. E o mesmo vale para os garotos.

Maior nota…

Eu engulo em seco. Eu _realmente _espero que ano passado alguém tenha conseguido tirar 99, ou talvez um 100…

— Isso significa que a Srta. Alice vai ser interpretada por… — muitos dos rostos femininos da minha classe se iluminam, cada uma delas pensando ter feito melhor que a outra no ano passado, mas já que eu nunca me gabei da minha nota, elas não sabem de nada. — … Sakura Haruno.

Mas.

Nem.

Ferrando.

Claro, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não torna o tapa menos embaraçoso ou doloroso! — E o papel principal masculino de Gato Risonho vai para Sasuke Uchiha. — Espera… o príncipe encantado esquisito da Alice vai ser feito por_ ele_?! SÉRIO?! — O resto dos papéis está nessa lista. — ele diz, segurando um pedaço de papel, e então distribui as cópias para nós.

**As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas**

**Alice** – Sakura  
**O Gato Risonho** – Sasuke  
**O Coelho Branco** – Lee  
**A Rainha de Copas** – Ino  
**O Rei de Copas** – Shikamaru  
**A Duquesa** – Karin  
**A Lagarta Azul** – Shino  
**O Chapeleiro Maluco** – Naruto  
**A Lebre de Março** – Kiba  
**A Arganaz** – Tenten  
**O Grifo** – Suigetsu  
**A Tartaruga Fingida** – Neji  
**A**…

E é _nesse _ponto que eu paro de ler…

Tá okay, ainda há muitos personagens na lista, a maioria sendo cartas e animais, então eu não vou continuar.

Talvez Sasuke-kun e eu sejamos totalmente destinados um ao outro. Eu acho que somos. Cansei de ficar irritada que ele não tenha sido punido (isso soa meio erroneamente erótico) e já voltei a planejar nosso casamento.

Sasori-sensei parece mais irritado conosco que de praxe (provavelmente porque na aula de hoje deveríamos estar praticando a peça ou algo do gênero. Sério, esse cara precisa compartilhar um pouco do seu amor por pontualidade com o Kakashi-sensei). — Apenas leiam o roteiro e pratiquem suas falas por enquanto. — ele diz. Imediatamente, ele gira nos calcanhares e…

Nos deixa sozinhos.

Que diabos de professor _abandona _sua turma quando – olho para meu relógio. 10:12 – não se passou nem meia hora de aula?

Bem, que seja.

Não é como se me incomodasse.

Eu e Shikamaru (Chouji está atualmente brigando com a _Ino_ – sim, _aquela _Ino – por alguma coisa) vamos até as fileiras de cadeiras e nos sentamos. — Então, _Shika-kun…_ — honestamente, eu amo ver ele estremecendo quando eu o chamo assim. É engraçado como _toda _garota que ele namorou sempre parecia usar o mesmo apelido. Digo, Kim o chamava assim, Tayuya o chamava assim, Ino o chamava assim, _eu _(debochadamente) o chamei assim (no nosso _primeiro e último_ encontro), e Temari o chama assim. — como andam as coisas com a Temari? Você não chegou a explicar da última vez que eu perguntei.

Shikamaru rolou os olhos e levantou os pés, descansando-os na cadeira a sua frente.

— Você só quer saber pra ter algo pra postar. — ele murmura, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. — Você não está conseguindo nenhum podre então agora está tentando me usar. Vergonhoso, tentando me usar pra fazer seu blog bombar… Péssima amiga, _você é_.

Eu franzo a testa. — Como você adivinhou?

— Eu _te _conheço, espertona. — com isso, Shikamaru se levanta. — Preciso mijar…

— Ah! Informação desnecessária, seu pedaço de bosta!

— … então quando o Sasori-sensei voltar, diga a ele que eu fui ao banheiro.

Quando Shikamaru me deixa com a minha solidão, me acomodo na cadeira e me preparo para memorizar um monte de falas que pertencem a uma garota que é psicótica e vê coelhos brancos. Ela é bastante estúpida, sério. Quero dizer, quem diabos pularia num buraco aleatório _só _para devolver um relógio para alguém que te ignorou? Eu teria tacado o relógio no coelho burro…

— Hã, Sakura…?

Não reconheço a voz.

Talvez seja a Karin, pronta para me matar porque agora _eu _sou a única garota do nosso colégio que o Sasuke-kun falou que não fosse uma professora ou alguma parceira de… trabalho… ah, _droga…_

Ou, bem, talvez seja Temari (que nem está nessa turma…) e ela quer me dizer que não quer que eu seja mais amiga do Shikamaru porque por dentro, ainda que ela não admita, ela é meio insegura sobre o relacionamento deles…

Ou talvez seja…

Eu decido tornar minha vida mais fácil e apenas olho para cima.

Para dar de cara com _Ino Yamanaka…_

Estranho.

— Olá, Sakura-chan…

Veja bem, no oitavo ano, Ino se tornou bastante popular (tendo ganhado busto – quer dizer, não de fato, já que ganhamos ao mesmo tempo… Bem, tendo _exposto _barra _exibido _dito busto) e bem, ela me deixou para trás, o que em troca me fez andar mais com o Shikamaru, nos tornando melhores amigos. Viu, Srta. Yamanaka fez aquele clichê todo de ficar popular e abandonar os amigos verdadeiros.

E isso realmente me faz pensar…

Qual poderia ser o problema?

Por que ela está falando comigo agora?

Eu coloco meus pés de volta no chão e me endireito na cadeira, olhando de Ino, que ainda está de pé ao meu lado, para o resto da turma, tentando encontrar _alguém _para me salvar dessa conversa embaraçosa. Deus, eu aceitaria até Naruto ou Kiba nesse momento…

— Oi. — digo lentamente. — Que houve?

— Posso me sentar com você? — ela pergunta.

Eu pisco. — Por que? — eu deixo escapar. Não consegui evitar. Apenas _saiu_! — Hã, digo, vai em frente, mas por que você gostaria de sentar comigo…?

Ino se senta na cadeira macia e morde o lábio nervosamente. — Sakura-chan, você é amiga do Shikamaru, certo?

Ah.

Agora eu entendi.

Então é sobre _isso._

Ela quer saber sobre a situação com a Temari também.

Tsk.

— Por que a pergunta? — pergunto de volta friamente num tom que deixaria Sasuke-kun orgulhoso.

— Bem, sendo amiga dele, o que você acha dele e da Temari? — ela pergunta. — Quero dizer, você e Chouji são seus _melhores amigos_ e bem, Chouji não faz ideia do que dizer, mas tenho certeza que você, como mulher, deve ter uma opinião sobre a grande burrada que ele está fazendo com a vida amorosa…

Burrada.

— Burrada…? — repito, piscando como uma idiota.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

— Hã, _pode crer_! — Ino quase grita. — O que diabos aquele suposto gênio está _pensando_?! Por que ele namoraria a _Temari _de todas as garotas?! — ela se levanta abruptamente e tem a coragem de olhar _feio _pra _mim_. — Sakura, você é uma _péssima _amiga se deixa o Shikamaru se foder assim num relacionamento com ela!

Eu pisco de novo.

Porque, _sério…_

… Por que ela está gritando _comigo…_?

Percebo que por causa da gritaria, cortesia de Ino, a maioria da classe está nos encarando (incluindo Sasuke-kun!). Instintivamente (e sutilmente) eu endireito minha saia e blusa de abotoar (UNIFORME!), e então ponho o cabelo atrás da orelha, porque, de verdade, se_ você_ está sendo observada por quem está apaixonada, você_ quer_ estar bem na fita.

— Ino. — digo calmamente. — Eu não tenho direito de criticar as escolhas do Shikamaru para garotas, muito menos você…

— Bobagem!

Uau.

— Okay… — levanto minhas mãos em defesa porque como Cherry, eu vi Ino brigar com a Temari e _caramba_, as unhas bem-feitas dela realmente deixam marcas. — Ino, você realmente precisa se acalmar. O que eu quero dizer é que a vida amorosa é do Shikamaru e creio que ele é quem está no controle dela…

Ino solta um barulho de frustração e então apenas se afasta de mim quando Shikamaru se aproxima. Quando ela já está longe, ele se senta e me olha estranhamente. As pessoas uma hora começam a desviar o olhar mas um deles permanece grudado…

AI MEU DEUS SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ _OLHANDO _PARA MIM!

— Ei Sakura, seu futuro marido parece estar te checando…

OLHANDO PRA MIM!

COM SEUS _OLHOS_!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 11:36**

**Estado de Espírito:** Um pouco confusa, para ser sincera  
**Ouvindo:** I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted (Time is Running Out)  
**Localização:** Num dos laboratórios de ciências da nossa gloriosa escola

_**Assunto: Tem rabo, garras e costuma miar. Adivinha quem é!**_

Uau. Você consegue dizer raiva?

Pessoalmente, sobre a questão do triângulo amoroso – bem, eu não entendo porque é chamado de triângulo! Veja bem, triângulos não formam um ciclo? Quero dizer, toda campanha de reciclagem usa um triângulo pra nos passar a mensagem, então um triângulo _é _um ciclo! Então, no caso desse triângulo amoroso, Harpia, Problemático e Meia Arrastão – não seria mais um V? Não deveria haver linha entre a Harpia e Meia Arrastão!

Que seja! O ponto é que, hoje, Harpia deu uma de psicótica, gritando com uma inocente espectadora porque o Problemático está namorando a Meia Arrastão.

Alguém _realmente _precisa – ouso dizer – tomar o remedinho!

(Eu totalmente odeio essa frase.)

E o que Problemático tinha a dizer sobre o pequeno (grande) surto?

Aqui, eu te digo:

_**Cherry:** — Uau, ela está irritada! O que diabos você viu nela?_

_**Problemático:** — Calada. — (Suspiro) — Isso é tão problemático…_

Digo, QUALÉ! Isso era _tudo _o que ele tinha a dizer?! Tá me tirando?!

E aliás:

Hã, Diretora, CADÊ VOCÊ? Sinto sua falta.

Corações metafóricos!

Arg, o sinal acabou de tocar.

Tchau!

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Tem rabo, garras e costuma miar. Adivinha quem é!"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 11:53  
**_**Assunto: Sentindo minha falta já?  
**_**AceofSpades5:** Não se preocupe, Srta. Cherry, ainda estou por perto. Estou apenas decidindo quando lançar meu plano de ataque.

**_Resposta a_ AceofSpades5  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:01  
**_**Assunto: Você é a luz da minha vida  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Estou totalmente tremendo.

**_Resposta a_ TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:05  
**_**Assunto: Fico feliz em saber  
**_**AceofSpades5:** Pois é, o ar-condicionado da escola tem estado meio forte ultimamente.

**_Resposta a_ AceofSpades5  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:12  
**_**Assunto: Tá bom…  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Ah. HA.

.

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Tem rabo, garras e costuma miar. Adivinha quem é!"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:32  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1:** Ora, realmente _é _problemático.

.

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Tem rabo, garras e costuma miar. Adivinha quem é!"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:44  
**_**Assunto: Que otária  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Deus, Harpia é muito otária. E aliás, para sua enquete, eu totalmente voto na Meia Arrastão!

**_Resposta a_ Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:49  
**_**Assunto: Uhum  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Obrigada. Seu voto foi computado.

**_Resposta a_ TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:52  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Como está o placar até então?

**_Resposta a_ Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 12:58  
**_**Assunto: Harpia vs. Meia Arrastão  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Está empatado.

* * *

Só porque eu me dou bem na maioria das minhas aulas não significa que eu seja boa em tudo.

Química, então…

Veja bem, sempre funcionou entre Shikamaru e eu já que como eu sou melhor em biologia, eu fazia as coisas pelos dois, e ele sendo melhor em química, fazia as coisas pelos dois.

Química era uma das matérias (a bem verdade, a única matéria) que eu precisava prestar bastante atenção para que o que eu estava sendo ensinada chegasse até a coisa sob meu lindo cabelo rosa chamado cérebro, e em troca eu poderia me sair realmente bem.

Mas hoje, minha mente está tão absorta no surto de Ino, os olhares de Sasuke e a sensualidade do Sexy-sensei que eu não reparei quando o Sexy-sensei (hã, Kurenai-sensei está doente desde ontem) andou até a minha frente e me perguntou alguma coisa relacionada a química que eu não fazia ideia de como responder.

O que me trouxe a minha atual situação…

Eu agora estou em detenção, sentada na primeira fileira da sala, com Sexy-sensei na mesa do professor, bem a minha frente.

(O que me deixa um tanto nervosa, porque da última vez que eu fiquei sozinha com esse cara, ele me apalpou, mas então talvez _ele _deveria estar com medo…)

Ah, _deus_.

Agora ele está me olhando com aqueles olhos Uchiha!

OS OLHOS _PENETRANTES_!

— Haruno. — ele começa profissionalmente, tirando os óculos de leitura (_acho _que são óculos de leitura) que ele só usa na sala de aula (que, aliás, o deixam sexy, mas de um jeito totalmente profissional) e então os coloca na mesa. — Você está ciente do porque está sendo detida no momento?

… Porque você quer um tempo sozinho com quem vos fala?

… Porque você acha o estatuto estúpido quanto a estupro?

… Porque você quer me dar a oportunidade de retribuir a apalpada?

Decido escolher a opção mais apropriada para uma estudante dizer.

— Porque eu não estava prestando atenção na aula, Itachi-sensei. — digo em resposta, embora eu queira adicionar "porque eu não estava prestando atenção em_ você_ (e pensando no seu irmão)" mas graças a deus, eu guardo essas partes para mim.

— Hn.

(Uau. Ele é _totalmente _parente do Sasuke.)

Ele se levanta e então dá a volta na mesa, se aproximando até parar a minha frente, e eu sou obrigada a levantar a cabeça para olhar (o que, honestamente, é uma dor no cotovelo de se fazer, mas creio que às vezes sacrifícios precisam ser feitos para vermos as belezas do mundo…) para ele.

— Hã, eu sinto muito, Itachi-sensei…

Sou eu ou o rosto dele está ficando mais próximo…

Ah.

_Uau_.

Não consigo evitar de arfar ao sentir os _lábios do Sexy-sensei _nos _meus_. Você entende o que isso significa?! Sexy-sensei está me BEIJANDO! Aquela coisa que as pessoas fazem sob árvores, que geralmente leva ao amor, então casamento, então Sexy-sensei com um carrinho de bebê – AI MEU DEUS ELE ESTÁ ME _BEIJANDO_! Pensando bem (enquanto aproveito da sensação incrível de sua língua escorregando na minha boca aberta, encostando na minha), isso parece o cenário perfeito de um pornô, que aliás,_ não_ vai acontecer porque eu tenho dezesseis anos e minha moral diz não.

A menos que seja com o Sasuke-kun porque eu de fato o amo!

Bem, na verdade não, eu não faria isso nem pelo Sasuke-kun…

AI MEU DEUS, _SASUKE-KUN_!

Imediatamente, pensando no outro Uchiha, eu arrasto a cadeira para trás (assim encerrando o beijo que eu estava realmente, _realmente _gostando porque _qualé_, o único cara que eu já beijei foi o Shikamaru e isso tinha sido muitos anos atrás! _Além disso_, aquele beijo não merecia nem ser chamado assim!), deslizando até esbarrar na mesa atrás de mim. Eu levanto e dou um passo para trás, mas ele apenas se aproxima.

— Isso foi _ruim_! — grito como uma criancinha. Começo a balançar os braços, tentando expulsá-lo mas tudo o que consigo é mantê-lo no lugar. — Bem, não _ruim…_ porque na verdade foi muito bom, mas isso foi horrível! — sinto o sangue acumulando no meu rosto, mais rápido do que nunca. — Hã, bem, não _horrível…_ Quero dizer, arg, você é meu _professor…_

Sexy-sensei coloca um dedo nos meus lábios e…

Aah…

Heh…

— Sakura-chan, na verdade eu sou seu P.A…

— É a mesma coisa! — exclamo. — De qualquer jeito, v… você, não importa quão sexy você seja, você ainda é meu professor e aquela coisa realmente, realmente, totalmente incrível que você fez com os lábios e a língua agora a pouco ainda vai ser estupidamente ruim porque, veja bem, minha moral está dizendo não, não… não…

Eu olho para a porta e vejo que está fechada e…

Trancada…

— Não?

Aw, a moral que se dane, eu decido, reparando quão mais gostoso ele parece quando está a meros centímetros de você e seu nariz está prestes a encostar no seu.

Eu o beijo novamente.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 17:21**

**Estado de Espírito:** Escandalizada. Piscadelas!  
**Ouvindo:** One more year's come and gone, and nothing's changed at all (Let Me Fall)  
**Localização:** Paraíso, flutuando nas nuvens e observndo os gostosos no banho

_**Assunto: Santo UAU**_

ESPECULAÇÃO…

(Mas você já sabe!)

Então, hoje, eu _posso _ter visto a Princesa Rosada depois da aula com o Gostosão – isso mesmo, _Gostosão_, não Bonitão – numa sala de química (não posso dizer qual ou de que período, no entanto, me desculpem) e mandando ver.

Bem, não mandando ver de vez.

Estavam mais nos amassos.

Muitos amassos.

_ABUNDÂNCIA _DE AMASSOS!

(… fim da especulação)

E as mais novas notícias:

\- Bonitão basicamente foi absolvido de um assassinato. Bem, não_ assassinato_ em si, mas o que ele fez_ foi_ um crime!

\- Fantasma e Encantadora de Cobras estão de volta com toda a rotina de fazer-no-escritório-do-ginásio-e-perder-o-sinal-da-manhã-e-se-atrasar também.

\- Passarinho deu uma de protetor quando Raposa chegou na Tímida hoje. Droga, e se ele foi pra falar da carta?!

\- _ISSO É UMA SUPOSIÇÃO: _acho que Coque e Passarinho estão dando um tempo no momento. Eles não estavam se pegando debaixo das escadas pelos últimos dois dias.

\- Harpia ainda está _obviamente _chorando as pitangas pelo Problemático. Cheia de problemas com ciúmes!

E pronto.

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Santo UAU"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:20  
**_**Assunto: Uau…  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** A Princesa Rosada é uma vadia

**_Resposta a_ Cutie-Karin  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:28  
**_**Assunto: Qualidade vs. Quantidade!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Ah, deixa ela.

.

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Santo UAU"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:26  
**_**Assunto: Ai, homens!  
**_**10-10:** Okay, sério, Passarinho tem problemas de confiança ou algo do gênero, porque ele totalmente precisa dar espaço pra Coque! E se (me referindo ao seu outro post) ela e Tarzan apenas são bons amigos? Por que caras precisam ser tão possessivos e ciumentos?! É muito irritante!

**_Resposta a_ 10-10  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:31  
**_**Assunto: OMG SIM  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Bem, isso _pode _ser verdade, mas nós precisamos ver as coisas por outro ângulo. Veja por exemplo o Problemático. Meia Arrastão acha que ele está traindo ela com a Harpia, mas Problemático não é mesmo esse tipo de cara. Todos nós temos nossas dúvidas. Incluindo as garotas.

**_Resposta a_ TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:36  
**_**Assunto: Você tem um ponto  
**_**10-10:** Sim, você está certa, sendo justa, todos nós temos nossos problemas, mas qualé Cherry, tenho certeza que principalmente você consegue ver como homens como o Passarinho funcionam! Você honestamente pode dizer que ele implicar com o fato da Coque ter amigos homens está certo? (Perdão estar tão focada nisso. É só que no momento, eu consigo realmente simpatizar com a Coque.)

**_Resposta a_ 10-10  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 19:40  
**_**Assunto: Sei bem  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que tudo vai acabar bem. Coração.

.

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Santo UAU"  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 21:12  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**Lazy1:** Por favor me diz que você só tá brincando.

**_Resposta a_ Lazy1  
****Postado na Terça-Feira, 11 de Setembro às 21:17  
**_**Assunto: Perdão, amor!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Não mesmo!

* * *

No último fim de semana, Hinata-chan e eu fomos na cidade comprar umas coisas pro nosso dormitório. Está bem bonito, na minha opinião. Na Academia da Folha, cada dormitório tem um banheiro pequeno com um vaso, pia e armário com espelho, então todos tomam banho na, oras, sala de banho. (Pessoalmente, eu não gosto de tomar banho com as outras meninas então eu tomo os meus por volta de meia-noite, assim ninguém está por perto, se eu tiver com vontade, mas normalmente eu só me banho realmente cedo). Certo, de volta ao dormitório, se você observa da porta, parece bastante simétrico. Cada lado tem uma cama de solteiro (mas nós dividimos uma mesa de cabeceira, que fica entre as duas camas), uma mesa gradinha de computador e um armário.

Nossos toques pessoais, no entanto, consistem num frigobar e uma sanduicheira.

Certo, quando estávamos na cidade (Konoha, já que a Academia da Folha fica bem na fronteira), Hinata-chan e eu compramos algumas roupas de cama (porque as nossas eram _horríveis_), mais adesivos e pôsteres, alguns DVDs (veja, nós fazemos esse negócio de pegar _emprestado _um dos projetores da escola e então, bem, _projetar _o filme do meu notebook para o teto) para assistir, e comidas para usarmos na nossa sanduicheira.

O que é um saco, no entanto, na Academia da Folha, é que a única TV fica na sala de estar, que fecha às nove (são 22:30 agora), causando meu tédio.

— Hinata-chan… — sussurro, torcendo para que ela talvez esteja acordada.

Honestamente, eu gostaria de usar meu computador agora, mas eu meio que estou sem vontade.

Okay, consigo ver quando alguém está dormindo.

Ainda mais entediada do que antes, abro nossa porta vagarosamente e saio, fechando-a atrás de mim (me pergunto se ela sabe que eu sempre saio durante a noite), dessa vez, vestindo meu _próprio _robe para me esquentar e porque eu estou vestindo meu short super-ultra-curto (colados na bunda, _suspiro_, coro, reclamo) já que estava com muita preguiça de lavar roupa fim de semana passado e eu não queria pedir pra Hinata-chan lavar pra mim porque eu me sentiria mal.

Eu suspiro, feliz que eu não acordei a Hinata-chan, porque eu de todas as pessoas sei quão irritante é ser acordado quando se está dormindo…

— Sakura.

Ah, você só _pode _estar de brincadeira…

Eu imediatamente fecho o robe e sorrio embaraçosamente para ele, que tem o hábito de sair do quarto ao mesmo tempo que eu (o que está começando a realmente me irritar, droga), dando-lhe um pequeno aceno.

— Ei, Sasuke-kun. — eu cumprimento, soando mais confiante do que o normal.

Quero dizer, toda vez que eu falo com o Sasuke-kun e não é sobre trabalho escolar, eu tenho a tendência de ficar tímida e dizer coisas estúpidas. Eu não sou como a Hinata-chan que começa a gaguejar ao falar com o crush. Não, veja bem, o estilo Sakura de se foder enquanto fala com o crush é falando perfeitamente normal, apenas muito rápido e _demais_. Viu, eu não paro de falar, eu só me atropelo com as palavras.

O pensamento de que _eu dei uns amassos com o irmão dele algumas horas atrás _não chega a minha mente enquanto eu observo ele e sua beleza, todo delicioso como sempre na blusa cinza e larga e, ah meu deus, ele está de _cueca_?

Talvez Karin esteja certa.

Talvez eu seja uma vadia.

Porque se eu fosse uma vadia, acho que eu contemplaria beijá-lo agora, o que eu meio que _estou _fazendo…

Não.

Eu estava aos beijos com o Sexy-sensei mais cedo. Beijar o Sasuke-kun seria errado, logo após dar uns amassos com o seu irmão mais velho. Na verdade, beijar Sasuke-kun seria errado de qualquer maneira, mas o mundo _precisa _me dar um tempo porque quem não daria em cima do Sasuke Uchiha se ele estivesse na sua frente só de cueca (e sua camisa, mas tal peça de roupa é removível então que seja), lindo como sempre em sua glória de um deus?

Eu falo demais.

— Onde está indo? — pergunto a ele, atenta para não parecer uma stalker.

Sério, eu deixei de ser membro do Sasuke Uchiha FC _eras atrás _(hã, dois anos atrás… NÃO ME JULGUE!), porque chegou aos nossos ouvidos que o Sasuke-kun não gostava de stalkers (embora eu ainda esteja meio perplexa do porque as garotas do dito clube não encerram as atividades quando receberam essa informação).

Sasuke-kun dá de ombros e eu percebo a carteira que ele está segurando.

— Tô com vontade de comer porcaria.

— Ah… — sorrio embaraçosamente, e nem tento lutar contra a vergonha porque obviamente ela vai ganhar. — Hã, bem, eu estou indo até a máquina automática também…

Ele pega no meu robe e começa a andar.

— Bora.

A VIDA É LINDA!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Postado na Quarta-Feira, 12 de Setembro às 00:53**

**Estado de Espírito:** Quente. E. Incomodada.  
**Ouvindo:** Would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile? (Pretty in Punk)  
**Localização:** Onde meu amor dorme… QUERIA.

_**Assunto: Eu te deixo animado?**_

Uau.

Alguém teve um dia de vadia maravilhoso (Terça-Feira).

Acho que o prêmio de maior sem vergonha deveria ir para a Princesa Rosada por ficar com dois garotos em um dia. Especialmente, quando os garotos em questão são muito próximos, na real. E quando nenhum dos garotos é seu namorado também, ou ela sequer se importou em ir num _encontro _com eles!

Veja bem, Bonitão e Princesa Rosada foram numa caminhada noturna pelos sempre divertidos corredores da maravilhosa Academia da Folha, apenas para terminarem_ de alguma forma_ pressionados contra a máquina automática (a de barras de chocolate com a embalagem gigante de Crunch pintada nela) juntos, totalmente se pegando de forma apaixonada.

Como ela estava fazendo com o Gostosão horas antes.

Mas numa, aa, escala pessoal, minha análise concluiu que a Princesa Rosada meramente ficou com o Gostosão porque ela o achava inegavelmente sexy, e porque ele estava dando em cima dela no momento. Quero dizer, você jogaria fora uma comida perfeitamente boa quando você sabe muito bem que há crianças passando fome por aí? Não, você não jogaria, e por isso a Princesa Rosada deu uns amassos nele, porque tais oportunidades não são feitas para serem ignoradas.

Quanto a beijar o Bonitão, bem, é basicamente a mesma coisa.

Digo, eu, Cherry, fofoqueira número um, _nunca _nos meus anos na Folha, nunca, nunquinha, vi o Bonitão beijar uma menina…

Me fazendo crer que ninguém desperdiçaria a chance…

Eu sei que eu não desperdiçaria…

Mas tristemente, tal chance só foi oferecida a Princesa Rosada, que Bonitão, no fim das contas, fez o clichê de "tem chocolate no seu rosto" - você sabe, o que ele "limpa" a sujeira com a boca e língua! - para iniciar a dança antiga do beijo francês. Como as apalpadas começaram, eu não faço ideia.

Mas sério, que vadia sortuda…

Até _eu _a invejo.

Ah, aliás, o resultado da enquete na Quarta-Feira, 12 de Setembro às 00:52 está o seguinte:

Harpia – 10 votos

Meia Arrastão – 10 votos

Uau, está bem… empatado…

MAIS VOTOS SÃO NECESSÁRIOS!

.

**Comentários**

.

**_Resposta a_ Publicação: "Eu te deixo animado?"  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 12 de Setembro às 00:59  
**_**Assunto: Você me deixa perturbado.  
**_**Lazy1:** Hm, a Princesa Rosada está realmente sob os holofotes agora? Não suspeita, Cherry, que pode ter algum plano obscuro por trás disso tudo?

**_Resposta a_ Lazy1  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 12 de Setembro às 1:03  
**_**Assunto: VOCÊ é perturbado  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Não seja um estraga prazeres, cara de taxo.

* * *

**(3/15)**


	4. Ah Mas Ela Não Fez Isso

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Publicado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 14:11**

**Estado de Espírito: **ENTEDIADAAAAA.  
**Ouvindo**: (Scotty doesn't know) that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday.  
**Localização: **A sala da matéria que eu estou no momento.

_**Assunto: Vermelho vivo**_

YAAY!

Fui fazer compras no Domingo passado, sabe. Eu me dei um vestido para o baile de Sexta! Yay! Sério, eu gostaria de compartilhar minha sincera e ilimitada adoração pelo vestido porque, pessoalmente, eu estou apaixonada por ele mas eu daria informações suficientes para deixar bem óbvio quem eu sou. _V__ou_ te dizer, no entanto, que ele é lindo e vermelho.

Bem, essa não é bem uma mensagem porque, hã, _eu estou na aula_, mas pensei que precisava dizer ao mundo que eu vou com um vestido vermelho.

Yay pra mim!

**.**

**Comentários**

**.**

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Vermelho vivo"  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 15:48  
**_**Assunto: Sonhos vivos  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **ele t dexa gostosa?

_**Resposta a **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 18:02  
**_**Assunto: Você tem esses sonhos?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Me deixa incrível.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 18:07  
**_**Assunto: ha. e sim. td mundo tem. DÃ!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** legal! vo lembrar de t procurar!

**.**

**.**

_**COMENTÁRIO REMOVIDO**_

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Vermelho vivo"  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 16:03  
**_**Assunto: Scotty doesn't know…  
**_**Lazy1:** Certo, então eu te pego no dormitório às 19 pro baile?

_**Resposta a **_**Lazy1  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 18:04  
**_**Assunto: Sasuke não sabe que Itachi e eu nos pegamos depois da aula toda Segunda-Feira  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Exactamiente amigo!

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Quarta-Feira, 19 de Setembro às 18:13  
**_**Assunto: Por favor. Nunca mais cante isso  
**_**Lazy1: **Nunca. Mais.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Ah Mas Ela Não Fez Isso**

* * *

Se minha vida fosse um livro escrito por um autor (provavelmente uma autora) eu provavelmente ficaria com o Shikamaru no final. Eu sei que isso soa estranho, considerando que pouco tempo atrás eu falei que nunca nunquinha gostei do Shikamaru desse jeito (e eu absolutamente _não _gosto, aliás). O que eu quero dizer é que normalmente nesses romances bregas, clichês e de adolescente que eu amo sem vergonha alguma, a garota se está numa situação como a minha levaria suas leitoras a se "apaixonar" por um dos dois garotos (incríveis, absurdamente gostosos) que eu atualmente pego no meu tempo livre, para no final terminar com o melhor amigo que sabe todos os seus segredos.

Talvez eu esteja pensando nessa teoria agora porque eu sinto que minha vida seria muito mais fácil e menos _problemática _se aquele primeiro beijo com o Shikamaru tivesse acendido alguma coisa em mim.

Veja, eu tenho essa teoria.

(Acho que eu ouvi ela num filme, mas não consigo lembrar em qual.)

O primeiro beijo que você tem com uma pessoa diz tudo.

Meu primeiro beijo com o Sexy-sensei me prometeu diversão. Disse algo como:

_Fique com esse cara. Ele é emocionante. Ele é excitante e definitivamente vai te manter entretida. Ele não é do tipo pra ficar sério porque, meu bem, ele é seu diacho de professor mas quebrar as regras pela língua desse cara realmente te faz querer continuar beijando-o._

(Sim, o beijo me disse isso tudo.)

Aquele beijo com o Sasuke-kun, com o chocolate no meu rosto, o que começou tudo me disse:

_AI MEU DEUS, _O _SASUKE UCHIHA ESTÁ NOS BEIJANDO! DEUS DO CÉU! CONTINUE BEIJANDO-O. COM ESSE DEFINITIVAMENTE TEMOS FUTURO! BEIJE! BEIJE! BEIJE! _SIM

Quando eu tinha treze anos e pressionei os lábios contra os do Shikamaru, tudo o que ganhei foi:

_Hum… Por que está ruim? _Embaraçoso.

Talvez se não tivesse sido ruim e parecesse mais excitante como o beijo do Sexy-sensei, ou talvez, hum, _perfeito _como o do Sasuke-kun, então as coisas teriam transcorrido normalmente. Eu teria continuado a ser a Cereja, só _menos _obsessivamente porque eu teria um namorado para ocupar meu tempo. Eu não teria acidentalmente começado um tipo de caso com o P.A. da minha turma de Química, não teria pegado o hábito de dar uma escapada toda noite com o cara mais gato da escola por umas beijocas e eu não seria o alvo da nova Diretora.

Normal.

Mas minha vida_ não_ é um livro.

E minha vida_ não_ está livre de nada disso listado acima.

Independente das coisas que pondero enquanto sento entediada na aula de Oficina de Escrita do Kisame-sensei (onde, aliás, não estou fazendo nada porque nossa tarefa é escrever uma história curta e eu terminei há dez minutos atrás e o prazo é amanhã), eu ainda sou a Cereja.

(E a Princesa Rosada.)

Eu ainda sou a garota que fica depois da aula para dar uns amassos com o P.A.

Eu ainda sou a garota que tem a honra de beijar Sasuke Uchiha contra a máquina automática.

Eu ainda sou a garota que a Diretora está tentando encontrar para punir.

Olho para o pedaço de papel a minha frente, onde escrevi minha história. Não é nada de mais, na verdade. É só uma aleatoriedade que brotou na minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava pela janela. Mas pensar sobre minha própria vida me deixa inspirada.

Insatisfeita com a minha história, jogo ela no lixo.

* * *

**AGENDA ESTUDANTIL**

**.**

**.**

_**Academia da Folha para Jovens Dotados**_

**.**

**.**

**Essa agenda pertence a:**

Nome: Sakura Haruno, a Rainha de Todas as Coisas Incríveis  
Número Estudantil: 300114  
Endereço: Quarto 103, Academia da Folha  
Cidade/Município: Konoha, País do Fogo, Terra… Sim  
Caixa Postal: Não tenho. Você tem?  
Telefone: Não é para ser escrito em uma parada que pode ser roubada  
Sala de Aula: Literatura com aquele que nunca está na hora

**.**

**.**

**CALENDÁRIO DE SETEMBRO  
**_\- datas para lembrar-se! (LEMBRE-SE. LEMBRE-SE. LEMBRE-SE.)_

_Terça-Feira, 4 de Setembro – _Dia de desfazer a mala. Tente não encarar demais o Sasuke-kun para ver o quanto ele mudou durante o verão.  
_Quarta-Feira, 5 de Setembro – _Reunião de boas-vindas com a nova Diretora. Primeiro dia de aula, dã!  
_Quinta-Feira, 13 de Setembro – _Estudar depois da aula na biblioteca com Shikamaru e Hinata-chan às 15:30  
_Sexta-Feira, 14 de Setembro –_ Teste de Biologia. Sair para comprar o presente de aniversário do Shikamaru. Gastar no máximo 50 dólares.  
_Sábado, 15 de Setembro –_ Continuar procurando o presente de aniversário do Shikamaru.  
_Domingo, 16 de Setembro –_ Finalmente encontrar o presente de aniversário do Shikamaru. Lembre-se de comprar papel de embrulho.  
_Segunda-Feira, 17 de Setembro – _Dia da Foto! ECA! Nota: tente não sair tão horrível como de costume.  
_Quinta-Feira, 20 de Setembro – _Prazo para entregar a história curta para a oficina de escrita! Revise, VAI!  
_Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro – _Baile de boas-vindas! Vá decente! Peça a opinião da Hinata sobre o vestido.  
_Sábado, 22 de Setembro – _ANIVERSÁRIO DO SHIKAMARU! Planos para o dia? Shikamaru quem manda já que _é _seu aniversário.  
_Domingo, 23 de Setembro – _Aniversário de Ino. Seja EDUCADA. Deseje feliz aniversário.  
_Segunda-Feira, 24 de Setembro – _Eleições do grêmio estudantil. Nota: Vaiar quando Karin discursar.  
_Quinta-Feira, 27 de Setembro – _Teste para o vôlei feminino! Apareça. Lembre-se de levar tênis de corrida também. Começa às 15:35  
_Sexta-Feira, 28 de Setembro – _Dia livre! ISSO! Dormir, comer, dormir, postar, dormir… Fazer coisas…

**.**

**.**

**CALENDÁRIO DE OUTUBRO  
**_\- mais datas para gravar na memória. (GRAVE. GRAVE. GRAVE.)_

_Segunda-Feira, 1 de Outubro – _Lista do time de vôlei feminino é colocada na quadra às 8:15. Esteja lá ou já era.  
_Sexta-Feira, 5 de Outubro – _Teste para o basquete feminino! Começa às 16:40. Vai ser ministrado pelo… Kakashi-sensei… Ah mas que ótimo.  
_Segunda-Feira, 8 de Outubro –_ Lista do time de basquete feminino é colocada na quadra às 8:15, mas provavelmente vai atrasar porque depende do Kakashi-sensei.  
_Quarta-Feira, 10 de Outubro – _Aniversário do Naruto. Mas não é como se fôssemos amigos ou algo assim. Vou ser apenas educada e desejar felicidades.  
_Sábado, 13 de Outubro – _Fazer compras com a Hinata-chan para as fantasias de Halloween!  
_Quarta-Feira, 31 de Outubro – _HALLOWEEN! Sem uniforme nesse dia! Fantasias de Halloween para todos!

**.**

**.**

**CALENDÁRIO DE NOVEMBRO  
**_\- a arte de lembrar-se_

_Sexta-Feira, 9 de Novembro – _Boletins são enviados. Uma cópia para mim, outra pros meus pais… YAY!  
_\- eu ainda não sei de mais eventos…_

**_._**

* * *

— Então, eu estive pensando…

Estive mesmo. Digo, sério, eu estava pensando de verdade mas isso foi antes do Sexy-sensei me beijar. Agora, já que seus lábios estão percorrendo meu pescoço, estou tendo dificuldades em continuar aquele pensamento…

Ah _deus_.

— Hum…

Tava tão gostoso…

Ao ouvir seu riso abafado, abro meus olhos e me afasto…

(Você não simplesmente odeia aquele segundo em que _percebe _que vai cair, então você fecha os olhos bem apertado e quer se preparar pra isso mas não tem tempo, então você cai e se machuca? Eu também odeio, de verdade, eu detesto mas o estranho é que dessa vez eu_ não_ caio e me machuco.)

Dou uma espiada e vejo as mãos do Sexy-sensei (eu _realmente _preciso começar a chamá-lo de Itachi) segurando meus ombros para me manter de pé.

— Er…

Eu na real tenho um certo problema quando se trata do Sexy-sensei e _seus _olhos Uchiha. Veja bem, com o Sasuke-kun (talvez porque eu o conheça a mais tempo), eu sou perfeitamente capaz de juntar palavras de forma coerente mas com o Sexy-sensei, não sei, é como se ele tivesse esse olhar que quase me_ desafiasse_, como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sei, então toda vez que abro a boca pra falar enquanto ele me olhar nos olhos, eu_ não consigo_.

É um saco, de verdade.

— Você por acaso não acha que _isso…_ — ao falar, balanço meus braços freneticamente na esperança de que ele entenda que estou falando sobre ele-e-eu-dando-uns-amassos. — … é um tanto errado?

Ele me dá esse olhar quase que me perguntando se sou estúpida, só que do jeitinho sexy dele.

— Digo, você é meu _professor…_

Sexy-sensei dá um suspiro muito sexy. — Sakura-chan, você já me disse isso pelo menos dezessete vezes. E toda vez que diz isso, você simplesmente me beija de novo. Não acha que está ficando meio chato, repetitivo…? Irritante?

EI VOCÊ!

Essa é a palavra do _Sasuke-kun_.

— Sim, mas…

Sexy-sensei (sensualmente) suspira de novo e ergue minha cabeça com um dedo sob meu queixo. Ele não parece agitado ou algo assim, só… Não sei, calmo?

— Você se sentiria melhor se nós especificássemos o que _isso _é? — ele pergunta.

Eu gostaria de pular nele e agarrá-lo, cê sabe, para agradecer por dizer o que eu estive pensando esse tempo todo mas eu tenho um ligeiro medo de fazê-lo, só pra ele não pensar que eu estou querendo certas coisas e então retribuir ditas coisas.

— Sim!

— Vá em frente. — Sexy-sensei diz, tirando as mãos de mim e cruzando os braços sobre o peito (ai meu deus que peitoral!).

E então as palavras me escapam. O que exatamente _era_ isso que eu fazia com o Sexy-sensei? Umas sessões prazerosas de amasso era em tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

— Ficar com você é excitante. — eu o digo sabiamente. Decidi que honestidade é a melhor resposta e, portanto, já que eu sou uma boa estudante que segue as regras, devo seguir a melhor alternativa. O único problema_ comigo_ é que quando eu sou honesta tendo a falar demais (e é por isso que eu tenho a Cereja! Eu posso dizer tudo o que quero de forma anônima). — Digo, você realmente sabe usar a língua, honestamente, foi o melhor que eu já fiquei, o que não diz exatamente muita coisa porque você é um dos três caras que eu já beijei, mas… — calo a boca e mordo o lábio inferior. — Espera, isso saiu errado. O que quero dizer é…

— Não há sentimento algum nesse caso. — Sexy-sensei declara por mim. Imagino que ele tenha adivinhado o que eu queria dizer.

Balanço minha cabeça rapidamente.

— Sim, sim, é isso que estou querendo dizer!

— E você só faz isso porque acha divertido…

Sua expressão se torna arrogante.

— E porque você acha que eu sou bom com… com a minha _língua_.

— Exatamente. — concordo, assentindo mais um pouco, ignorando o rubor intensamente avermelhado que está aumentando no meu rosto.

Bem, agora que tudo foi esclarecido…

A boca do Sexy-sensei nunca pareceu tão convidativa antes.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Publicado na Quinta-Feira, 20 de Setembro às 23:57**

**Estado de Espírito: **Pessimista.  
**Ouvindo: **(Stupid cupid), you're a real mean guy  
**Localização: **Um lugar na terra

_**Assunto: Realmente me faz pensar**_

Mais alguém já parou pra pensar no quão engraçada é a palavra "pênis"?

Sério, apenas repita ela, sei lá, umas dez vezes e você vai totalmente perceber. Ou quem sabe o problema seja eu. Não sei… soa bastante engraçada. Quero dizer: Pênis. Pênis. Pênis.

Não te faz rir?

Que seja (você sabe que eu estou certa!).

Aqui vai uma breve lista de casais e em que status eles devem comparecer no baile de amanhã, (a) casais, (b) amigos ou (c) amigos fingindo ser um casal (para fazer inveja nuns idiotas barra desatentos barra _estúpid__os_):

\- Cão e Tímida (b), possivelmente (c)  
\- Tarzan e Coques (c), _totalmente _um (c)!  
\- Aquaman e Quatro Olhos (c)  
\- Problemático e Princesa Rosada (b)  
\- Picasso e Harpia (b), mas provavelmente (c)

Uau… Olhando essa lista, vejo que nenhum casal vai ao baile… Opção (a) parece sem sentido no momento.

Ah, que seja.

Para nossa sorte, esse ano nós temos nossos monitores preferidos disponíveis (os que não dão uma foda pra gente, nos deixando fazer qualquer coisa)!

E aqui vão minhas previsões para os eventos desse ano:

\- Briga de garotas. DUAS!  
\- Ponche "adulterado". Bem clichê, mas quem liga?  
\- O vestido de alguém vai cair e os garotos vão ver tudo.  
\- Vai ter algum tipo de explosão.  
\- Nossos monitores vão desaparecer depois da primeira hora.  
\- A Diretora vai convocar uma reunião no dia seguinte para dar esporro  
\- Todo mundo estará meio bêbado na dita reunião

Bem, até lá, eu preciso ficar babando no meu vestido!

TA-DA!

**.**

**Comentários**

**.**

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Realmente me faz pensar"  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 00:01  
**_**Assunto: QUE DEMAIS!  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **UOOOOOUU! brigas de garotas são demais!

_**Resposta a **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 02:12  
**_**Assunto: Fico feliz que ache isso  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Aposto que gosta mais quando elas estão molhadas.

_**Resposta a **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 07:56  
**_**Assunto: É claro que eu acho  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **tá brincando?! essas são as melhores!

**.**

**.**

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Realmente me faz pensar"  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 00:08  
**_**Assunto: De fato  
**_**kINKy: **Pênis _é _uma palavra meio estranha.

_**Resposta a **_**kINKy  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 02:14  
**_**Assunto: TOTALMENTE NÉ  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **De fato, meu caro amigo, de fato.

**.**

**.**

_**Resposta a **_**Publicação: "Realmente me faz pensar"  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 00:43  
**_**Assunto: A que nível isso chegou…  
**_**AceofSpades5: **Senhorita Cereja… Você escreveu sobre genitália masculina numa de suas postagens. Você realmente não tem nada melhor pra falar? Meu deus… E os alunos se perguntam porque eu acho esse blog inapropriado. Mal posso esperar pra te encontrar.

_**Resposta a **_**AceofSpades5  
****Postado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 02:17  
**_**Assunto: (Sem Assunto)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Ei, não há nada de errado com a genitália masculina! … Isso soou meio errado.

* * *

Não me entenda mal.

Ir ao Baile de Boas-vindas com o Shikamaru não tem nada a ver com querer que o Sasuke-kun me convide como sua namorada ou algo do gênero. Digo, _claro _que eu realmente quero que o Sasuke-kun me peça em namoro mas você acha que eu de fato usaria o Shikamaru desse jeito?

Não, Shikamaru é meu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro!

O fato é que nós sempre vamos aos bailes juntos, só como amigos. Nós prometemos até ir juntos pra formatura (se nenhum de nós conseguir um par).

— Você acha que o Sasuke-kun vai gostar do meu vestido? — pergunto a Shikamaru, dando uma voltinha (e quase caindo de bunda no chão porque como eu disse antes, não gosto de salto alto).

Estou apaixonada por esse vestido!

Domingo passado, quando Hinata-chan e eu fomos de novo na cidade (Shikamaru não quis ir comigo porque ei, o cara tem uma namorada e, além disso, ele acha fazer compras _problemático_) e fizemos umas compras. Ela comprou um lindo vestido lilás que na minha opinião cai _muito _bem nela. Eu estou vestindo o meu agora. É vermelho com detalhes em branco na borda, topo e nas alças também. Não é nada de mais, sério, mas eu gosto dele porque eu fico incrível (não conheço o significado de humildade). Nos pés eu tô com uma bota de salto alto que eu vi pela vitrine de uma loja que eu_ não_ podia deixar de levar! Ela é branca, meio aberta na frente com detalhes e laços vermelhos.

Hinata-chan arrumou meu cabelo e fez minha maquiagem mais cedo (fizemos um acordo que eu faria seu cabelo e maquiagem e vice-versa), então no momento eu estou de delineador, quase nenhum blush e um pouco de brilho labial rosa. Meu cabelo… bem, eu amo a Hina-chan por isso. Ela colocou minha franja pro lado direito do meu rosto e amarrou o resto do cabelo na minha nuca.

E quanto as joias… Bem, como eu poderia usar_ nenhuma_? No entanto, não é como se eu tivesse usando alguma coisa especial. Meus brincos, pulseira e cordão são de um conjunto, então são todos simples com um pingente vermelho.

— Isso é problemático…

Veja bem, todo ano por volta da terceira Sexta-Feira de aulas nós temos o anual Baile de Boas-vindas que serve para as pessoas "socializarem". E todo ano, desde o nono ano, nosso Uzumaki Naruto preferido sempre faz o clichê de derramar álcool no ponche. Todo ano também nossos usuais monitores, Kakashi-sensei e Asuma-sensei, não dão uma foda porque para eles o ponche subitamente apenas fica_ mais gostoso_.

— Sakura, você ao menos_ conversa_ com o Sasuke? — Shikamaru pergunta, sentando na cama da Hinata-chan, bocejando.

— … Às vezes.

Mas isso é mentira.

(É, eu sei que ontem quando eu estava com o Sexy-sensei eu pensei que honestidade fosse a melhor alternativa e, portanto, tinha de ser seguida mas ah… QUE SEJA!)

A verdade é a seguinte:

De noite, como sempre, Sasuke-kun e eu vamos dar uma voltinha e acabamos parando nas máquinas automáticas. Nós nos beijamos, gememos, beijamos, apalpamos, beijamos, etc etc, e então voltamos para nossos quartos. Toda vez que eu tento falar com ele, tudo o que recebo é um "Hn" ou um "Aa".

A única vez que nós tivemos algo parecido com uma conversa rolou assim:

**Eu: **— Hum, qual sabor é o melhor, "biscoitos e creme" ou "chocolate ao leite e amêndoas"?

Pessoalmente, eu realmente amo chocolate amargo mas não tinha em nenhuma máquina automática, então era se contentar com o que estava disponível. É, pois é, não dá pra ser exigente.

Sasuke-kun tinha esse olhar impaciente no rosto mas, sério, eu realmente estava com vontade de um docinho (e eu me refiro ao doce de verdade) então é, eu levei minha carteira. Eu sabia que se não comprasse meu doce _antes _da nossa sessão de amassos, então eu totalmente esqueceria porque… Ora, _qualé_! Porque quando alguém dá uns amassos com o Sasuke Uchiha, a pessoa não dá uma foda pro resto da vida.

**Eu (de novo): **— Ou talvez eu devesse pegar umas balas. Cê sabe, provar da mágica…

**Sasuke-kun: **— Você pode provar isso aqui. (Ação: ele me beija)

… _Rudemente _me interrompendo e portanto me fazendo esquecer do meu desejo por açúcar. Eu meio que ri no meio do beijo porque o que ele me disse pareceu uma mistura de cantada e piada. Sério, Sasuke-kun não_ contava_ piadas, nem mandava cantadas.

Inferno, o cara nem ao menos conversava.

Eu estava meio esperançosa ontem a noite que, no meio da pegação, nós pudéssemos ter um tipo de conversa clichê (porque qualé, não importa o quanto a gente diga que eles são estúpidos e bregas, se um clichê de romance é usado conosco nós agradecemos) que saísse assim:

**Sasuke-kun: **(totalmente com falta de ar) — Você vai pro baile amanhã?

**Eu: **(balanço a cabeça)

**Sasuke-kun: **— Você vai comigo?

**Eu: **—Hum, como seu _par_?

**Sasuke-kun: **— Aa… (volta aos amassos)

E assim transcorreria minha noite.

… Mas tristemente não foi o que aconteceu e Shikamaru e eu acionamos o pacto de irmos juntos a eventos da escola, sendo melhores amigos incríveis.

— Tá bom. — murmuro. — Ele não fala comigo durante os amassos. Feliz, seu idiota?

Shikamaru dá de ombros. — Eu não me importo, na verdade. Só estou tomando conta de você, sua doida, então calminha. Não acha que está meio esperançosa demais, pensando que o Sasuke vai de repente se apaixonar por você por se beijarem toda noite? Se vocês nem mesmo conversam, como espera que dê certo?

— Vai dar certo! — defendo. — Só… só precisamos começar a conversar, só isso.

E além disso, não é como se eu tivesse qualquer competição na corrida pelo coração do Sasuke Uchiha.

(Bem, não competição _de verdade_.)

— E quando isso vai acontecer? — Shikamaru pressiona. — Sakura, eu não acho que ele esteja interessado num relacionamento sério com você…

— Então, Temari não se importa que seu namorado esteja indo ao baile com outra garota? — interrompo, não querendo ouvir o que Shikamaru tem a me dizer sobre o Sasuke-kun. — Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem irritada por não poder esfregar seu prêmio na cara da Ino no primeiro baile do ano.

Ele bufa.

— Não, ela está irada.

Meus olhos se arregalam por isso e eu me sinto um pouco culpada.

— Nah… — Shikamaru dá de ombros quando percebe a culpa em meus olhos. — Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. Eu não queria mesmo ter de aparecer naquela estúpida quadra com ela nos meus braços, de qualquer maneira… Ela está sendo meio… irritante.

(Por que todo mundo estava usando essa maldita palavra?)

— Explique-se. — ordeno, sentando na minha própria cama, de frente pra ele.

Olho de relance pro relógio e percebo que o baile começou meia hora atrás.

— Temari está sendo _muito _grudenta. — ele reclama, deitando na cama arrumada de Hinata-chan, amassando as cobertas. — Namorar uma das duas, Temari e Ino, é muito problemático. Acho que era mais fácil quando eu dava uma de "Sakura" e ficava com as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Meu queixo cai.

Uma de _Sakura_?!

Fazendo uma careta para Shikamaru, me levanto da minha cama e me deito ao seu lado, ambos observando nosso céu de mentirinha (nosso teto infestado de dinossauros que brilham no escuro).

Quando eu pisei pela primeira vez na Academia da Folha, embora estivéssemos apenas no sexto ano, eu meio que pensei que o Shikamaru fosse uma daquelas crianças chapadas por ele passar o ano todo olhando pro nada em particular com essa expressão vazia no rosto. Não era a expressão vazia que o Sasuke-kun usa… não, a do Sasuke-kun tem agitação e irritação embutida. A do Shikamaru era mais como "uau, a vida é tão entediante". Quando nós começamos a trabalhar juntos eu descobri que o Shikamaru não era um drogadinho, só um merdinha preguiçoso.

E assim nasceu uma linda amizade!

— O que tem de tão errado em ser empenhada? — pergunto. — É isso o que a Temari é! Ela só quer um bom relacionamento entre vocês.

Shikamaru revira os olhos. — Por que você está insistindo tanto nisso? Você tem vadiado por mais de uma semana e agora de repente está toda "ah, eu quero um relacionamento"? — ele deixa escapar um suspiro cansado. — Que seja, ok, você pode postar isso se quiser.

Ele dizer isso me faz sentir culpa.

Todo esse tempo eu estive vendendo meu melhor amigo e nem percebendo…

— É muito problemático se importar.

Ou quem sabe não.

— Ok, desembucha.

— Então… Arg…

Shikamaru suspira de novo e põe um braço sobre os olhos.

(Pauso para contemplar se estou estragando meu lindo vestido.)

— Você sabe que a Temari é mais velha que nós?

Temari Sabaku é dois anos mais velha que Shikamaru e eu. Aconteceu algum incidente quando ela tinha quinze anos e ela teve de se afastar por um ano para ajudar a tomar conta da família e, portanto, em vez de ser uma universitária barra caloura, ela estava no último ano na Folha. Ela é bem bonita, na minha opinião, mas de um jeito mais classudo, não no usual estilo líder de torcida da Folha. Temari tem um cabelo loiro que sempre deixa preso mas, pessoalmente, eu acho o incrível quando está solto. Voltando, ela começou a dar em cima do Shikamaru no nosso baile de Halloween quando estávamos no nono ano. Foi Naruto quem provavelmente adulterou o ponche (certo, os monitores eram Kakashi-sensei e Asuma-sensei então, tipo, eles não se importavam mesmo), o que então levou a algumas pessoas agirem como idiotas, resultando então numa sessão quente de amassos entre os dois.

— Sim. Ela deve se formar esse ano.

— Exatamente. — Shikamaru levanta a cabeça e deixa ela cair bruscamente com uma carranca intensa. — Ela está toda insegura que depois de se formar e deixar a folha, eu vou começar a sair com outra pessoa, Ino em particular. — sinto ele dar de ombro. — Quer dizer, ela realmente acha que eu vou sair com ela durante o ano todo…?

Sento abruptamente e dou um tapa em seu braço.

— Mas é _claro _que ela acha que vocês vão durar o ano inteiro, seu idiota!

(O QUE DIACHO TEM DE ERRADO COM ESSES _HOMENS_?!)

Veja bem, quando uma garota subitamente ganha a atenção de um garoto que ela demonstrou interesse, ela _obviamente _espera que dê certo!

_Especialmente _quando certo interesse é óbvio pra cacete!

**Exemplo 1: **Hinata-chan tem a maior quedinha pelo estúpido Naruto Uzumaki. Ela mostra sua afeição pelo idiota através de presentinhos, pagando seu almoço _pelo menos _uma vez por semana porque o pobre garoto sempre esquece de levar dinheiro e então _lhe entregando uma carta de amor. _E em troca, Naruto demonstra sua gratidão…

Quer saber. Um exemplo com Naruto é sem sentido.

**Exemplo 2: **Eu. E Sasuke-kun. Ele _sabe _que eu tenho uma quedinha por ele. Ele sabe que _todas _as mulheres têm uma quedinha por ele. Então quando ele de repente me usa para seus passeios noturnos, eu espero que ele perceba que eu _quero_, sei lá, uma chance de _namorá-lo_.

**Exemplo 3: **Temari e Shikamaru. Inferno, até Ino e Shikamaru. Essas garotas gostam dele, então quando ele começou a sair com elas, _obviamente _elas quiseram algo a mais mas o problema é que _ambas _queriam alguma coisa…

O ponto é, no entanto, que quando um cara beija uma garota que ele sabe que gosta dele, ela é claro que vai querer mais.

(Digo isso tudo a Shikamaru – exceto o exemplo dois – e abruptamente me sento.)

— ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS O SASUKE-KUN NÃO PERCEBE ISSO?!

Percebo meu erro quando vejo a sobrancelha arqueada de Shikamaru.

— Digo, por que _você _não percebe isso?

Com um suspiro, levanto da cama e pego meu notebook.

— Vamos assim que eu acabar. Só quero postar uma coisa.

— Sakura…

— Não é nem fofoca! — reclamo. — Só vai levar um segundo, ok?!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Publicado na Sexta-Feira, 21 de Setembro às 19:36**

**Estado de Espírito: **Mal-humorada.  
**Ouvindo: **I must not chase the boys.  
**Localização:** Indo para o baile.

_**Assunto: Seres imperfeitos**_

Por que garotos precisam ser retardados?

É culpa de um gene passado de geração em geração, cacete?

Me dê sua opinião sobre esse tópico muito importante!

**.**

**Comentários**

**.**

_Nenhum comentário foi postado ainda._

* * *

Quando apareço na quadra principal, onde o baile está acontecendo, eu não consigo ver nada. As luzes estão todas apagadas, as únicas fontes de brilho são esses spots coloridos e giratórios que estão meio que fazendo meus olhos arderem, mas que seja. Meus olhos começam a se adaptar ao ambiente escuro e eu começo a observar coisas.

— Oi, ali estão o Kiba e a Hinata. — Shikamaru diz, me arrastando porque eu obviamente não estou prestando atenção a ele.

(Ele reconhece meu rosto sedento por fofoca quando o vê, suponho.)

Parados na porta estão Kakashi-sensei e Asuma-sensei, o último deles tendo a pachorra de fumar do lado de dentro (e que diabos? Asuma-sensei ensina _Educação Física_, uma matéria sobre nossos corpos, e o cara aparece fumando, deteriorando seu próprio corpo! Idiota!), enquanto ambos seguram um copo do que provavelmente era o ponche adulterado desse ano.

A maioria das pessoas só está chegando agora, tentando parecer "atrasadas com estilo".

A quadra está decorada com balões e fontes, que são bem estúpidas e inúteis mas que seja, tinham uma aparência meio legal. Tem uma cabine de DJ posicionada no palco, com algumas garotas pedindo músicas em volta (provavelmente aquelas com letras horríveis para se dançar que nem vadia) e dito DJ parecendo_ demais _com aquele garoto da minha turma de Biologia com Kabuto-sensei que eu sempre tento conversar mas que sempre acaba me respondendo de forma monossilábica e posteriormente me ignorando. Seu nome é Shino Aburame! Agora eu me lembro!

Certo, minha lista de previsões foi:

\- duas brigas de garotas  
\- ponche alcoólico  
\- nudismo  
\- uma explosão  
\- cinco detenções  
\- monitores sumindo  
\- reunião com a Diretora  
\- paraíso das ressacas

É um pouco cedo ainda para ver se alguma dessas coisas já aconteceu mas eu tenho certeza de que elas vão…

— He, quem diria né, Temari, o namorado nem veio com _você_.

— Aff, ele sempre vem pros bailes com a Sakura. Eles são melhores amigos.

— Não, ele só não quis ser visto contigo porque não gosta de você.

— Como é? O que você disse, sua perdedora?!

— Você me ouviu, vadia!

— Ah não você não disse isso!

— Ah eu disse sim!

— Vaca!

— Piranha!

— Vagabunda!

— Vadia!

… Ora, talvez eu esteja errada…

Rio pelo olhar de irritação no rosto de Shikamaru quando ele percebe a briga de garota prestes a começar entre Ino e Temari. — Você não vai pará-las? — pergunto, cutucando seu braço com força. Eu _realmente _não quero que elas façam o baile ser cancelado ou algo assim.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Pro _inferno _que vou. — Shikamaru reclama, cansado. — Elas estão ficando muito problemáticas de se lidar…

Bem, sobre os casais que eu disse que viriam juntos acertei a maioria.

Cão e Tímida, que são Kiba e Hinata, vieram juntos.

Tarzan e Coques, também conhecidos como Lee e Tenten, ambos do terceiro ano, estão juntos. Consigo ver Lee dançando como um maníaco enquanto Tenten entorna mais e mais ponches. Me _pergunto _onde Neji está, aliás. (Por que diabos ele não está tentando marcar Tenten como sua?!)

Aquaman e Quatro Olhos… Bem, eu _consigo _ver Suigetsu, ele está sendo o mulherengo de sempre e flertando com tipo, _cinco _garotas de uma só vez, mas não consigo encontrar a Karin. Aff, ela provavelmente está dando em cima do Sasuke-kun!

(A VADIA!)

Problemático e Princesa Rosada, dã, Shikamaru e quem vos fala estão obviamente juntos no baile.

E por último, Picasso e Harpia, que são Sai e Ino! Bem, acredito que eles provavelmente _vieram _juntos mas no momento que chegaram na quadra se separaram. Atualmente, Ino e Temari estão se estapeando enquanto Sai… onde diabos Sai está?

— Me pergunto onde o Sai está… — balbucio.

— Ele está ali, — Shikamaru diz, apontando pra porta. — Ele está com Naruto e…

Viro minha cabeça para olhar pra eles mas Shikamaru puxa meu braço e eu basicamente quase caio (por causa dos incríveis e lindos sapatos que eu usei apesar do fato de não conseguir andar apropriadamente neles).

— Que _diabos_, Shikamaru?! — reclamo, me endireitando.

— Vamos pegar ponche. — ele ordena, me arrastando para a mesa do ponche.

Por que ele não quer que eu olhe pro Naruto…?

Quando nós paramos na mesa do ponche e eu mordo a borda do meu copo de plástico, ele me percebe tentando virar a cabeça para ver o que Naruto estava fazendo (talvez ele estivesse perturbando as pessoas e Shikamaru só estava tentando me poupar da visão. Que seja, eu ainda precisava dar uma olhada porque a Cereja precisava saber dessas coisas!).

— Não faça isso, Sakura. — ele murmura de forma tensa. Noto que ele parece um tanto nervoso e desconfortável, enquanto um pouco irritado. — Curiosidade matou o gato, lembra?

— _Bem_, — eu sibilo. — eu odeio gatos.

Viro minha cabeça e quase deixo meu copo cair (o que seria um baita desperdício de álcool).

Lá, junto do Naruto e Sai, falando com aqueles lábios tão sensuais estava Sasuke-kun em toda sua glória sexy, com aquela blusa social preta – as primeiras casas desabotoadas –, aquelas calças pretas e seu macio cabelo preto penteado decentemente.

— Você só pode estar brincando, né?

— Bem, você também está vendo. — Shikamaru diz. — Eu te avisei.

— Não! — exclamo, rapidamente balançando meus braços e olhando para Shikamaru. — Eu _nunca _pego a informação errada! Quatro Olhos deveria vir com o _Aquaman_! — encaro a (estúpida, irritante, má, inimiga) vadia com ódio. — Ela _não _deveria ter vindo com o _Bonitão_!

E pendurada no braço do Sasuke-kun está…

Karin.

Eu admito que ela realmente está bonita no momento. Tá bom, Karin na verdade é muito linda. Ela já namorou inúmeros caras aqui na Academia da Folha mas como muitas, sempre só teve olhos pro Sasuke Uchiha. Ela não está usando os óculos então imagino que esteja de lentes de contato. Seu cabelo magenta (O MEU É TOTALMENTE MELHOR) está ondulado, o que cai realmente bem nela, admito. E vê-la naquele vestido escuro (que_ tinha_ de combinar com a roupa do Sasuke-kun! ARG!), me faz sentir menos amor do que o normal pelo meu bonito vestido vermelho. O dela contorna seu corpo_ perfeitamente_! O vestido é um daqueles sem alça que você só consegue usar se tiver busto suficiente para segurar o vestido no lugar.

Subitamente eu não me sinto tão perfeita no meu próprio vestido vermelho bonito com detalhes brancos e minha incrível e legal bota meio aberta enquanto absorvo a visão de Karin em seu perfeito vestido preto e bonito nos peitos (meio piranha), um pouco acima do joelho e botas de couro pretas e classudas, pontudas e de salto fino.

Eles parecem tão_ perfeitos_ juntos…

Sinto meu coração quebrar quando Sasuke-kun olha para ela (bem, é só por um segundo, pelo menos!) e então se volta para Naruto.

Shikamaru dá umas batidinhas na minha cabeça e eu afasto sua mão com um tapa.

— … Creio que se enganou. — ele diz, incerto.

Shikamaru é meu melhor amigo. Acho que ele sabe o quanto eu queria impressionar o Sasuke-kun ou algo do gênero. Tenho certeza que ele percebe que ver _Karin _pendurada no braço do Sasuke-kun quando eu tentei tanto parecer incrível está fazendo eu me sentir… Bem, o _oposto _de incrível.

— É.

Ela ri como a estúpida maníaca que é e eu bebo um pouco do meu ponche.

Morra, vadia.

Morra.

MORRA!

MORRA…

Meus olhos se arregalam ligeiramente quando ela me encara (o que é meio inesperado já que ela está do outro lado da quadra). Karin nunca gostou de mim. Nós duas somos muito, muito inteligentes dentre as mulheres da nossa série mas eu sempre me saí um tanto melhor que ela, e provavelmente é por isso que ela sempre me desprezou. E ambas temos uma quedinha pelo Sasuke-kun, e provavelmente era por isso que ela estava _sorrindo _para mim nesse momento.

Ela esfrega a bochecha contra o braço dele e ele se assusta de leve (mas eu meio que não percebo porque ela e eu estamos tendo uma espécie de guerra silenciosa).

Ah.

Ela está me _desafiando_.

Bebo o resto da minha bebida e bato o copo na mesa.

(Shikamaru se assusta um pouco.)

— Pode vir, vadia.

* * *

**(4/15)**


End file.
